


Shuichi's Excellent Adventure

by SexyPrincessWriter



Series: The Hope's Peak Project [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 18+, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Ass Smacking, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Hairy, Hairy Vagina, Harem, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lolicon, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Yuri, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPrincessWriter/pseuds/SexyPrincessWriter
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is the Ultimate Detective who has been thrown into this new Killing Game, and whats worse is that he's the only one who knows the truth...At a price, Monokuma has given him the gift to command any female he wants without them questioning it...But is this really a gift, or a curse? Retelling of DR V3[Spoilers][Harem]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Hey guys and welcome to my new story "Shuichi's Excellent Adventure" which for anyone who followed my old account, will see it as a follow up to "Hajime's Excellent Adventure" which I may or may not eventually continue.
> 
> So this is indeed a retelling of DRV3 but with an added twist, it's going to be a huge harem adventure with Shuichi! And yes, it's going to be a a lemon, because everyone love's Lemons ;)
> 
> So I think my main problem with "Hajime's Excellent Adventure" is that every chapter was a lemon chapter and I felt myself forced to include lemon scenes in every chapter. So this time not every chapter will be a lemon, which may not please everyone but honestly it's for me to avoid running dry on ideas fast.
> 
> So I guess the main question is if there will be any killings, and the answer is yes...However they won't be a main focus and not every killing will be the same...Mostly because none of the waifus are dying because waifu's dying are just too sad. ;(
> 
> So Each chapter will have chapter warnings for what kind of "fetishes" will be in each chapter, that away people who may not like a certain fetish can just skip! Here is a full list of Fetishes!(Note*Some may be added later on):Pissing,Futanari,Blowjob,Yuri,Lolicon,Breastfeeding,69,Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex, Handjob,Footjob,Masturbation,Ass Smacking,Fingering,Threesome,Dildo.(If anymore are added, they will be announced in the Authors Note, also for chapters without any Lemon scenes, the Chapter Warning will just say none.)
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave criticism and the such!
> 
> Chapter 1 Warnings:None
> 
> ~Elizabeth

...

...

...Huh? Where am I? I thought I had opened my eyes but darkness still surrounded me, I tried to feel around but all I felt was cold metal around me. I began to turn around and once I did light shone in my face through the top of the metal in front of me, and once I got a look at the design, I understood where I was.

I was in a locker for some reason, I began to push the door in front of me but it wouldn't budge. I kept pushing and pushing until I began throwing my weight at the door and finally I was able to break through and fell onto the ground "Whoa!"

I feel down and hit the ground as I quickly reached up and stopped my hat from falling off, but once I hit the ground I heard a shriek in front of me. I looked up and saw a girl in normal school clothing looking down at me with a shocked expression...That was understandable, it would be rather weird to see someone fall out of a locker..."W-Who are you? Are you the one who kidnapped me?!"

Kidnapped?...Oh yeah...I remember now...I was walking to my uncle's detective agency when all of a sudden a van stopped beside me and grabbed me, I tried to yell for help but they must have used chloroform on me because that's the last thing I remember...Anyway it looks like she suffered the same fate "I-I'm Shuichi Saihara...A detective..."

"D-Detecive?"

"Ah well...Apprentice Detective...I do side work for my uncle at his detective agency..."As I was speaking the girl was looking at my uniform and for some reason seemed to be getting happy.

"T-That uniform! A-Are you a student at Hope's Peak?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah, I'm part of the 80th class..."

"S-So you're the Ultimate Detective!?"...*Sigh* yes that was my title...The Ultimate Detective, but it's mostly because of a case I solved by accident...I was nowhere near good enough for the same title as Kyoko Kirigiri, the legendary detective who helped solve the first killing game.

"Y-Yes that would be...correct..."As soon as I finished, the girl in front of me ran forward and wrapped me in a hug as she spouted words frantically.

"Oh thank God! I was so scared as I was alone but if the Ultimate Detective is here, then I know I can be saved!

I was taken back and tried to push her off but she wouldn't let go of her grip as tears came down her face, once she had calmed down though I was able to speak "Listen...Like I said I'm just an apprentice..."

"B-But you're the Ultimate Detective right!?"

"Yes but...Well whatever, mind if I ask your name?" She got off of me and straightened herself up before she gave a smile.

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu! I attend 'Maizono's school of arts'!"

"Ah, so you're an artist?"

"Yep! I love playing the piano! Though I'm not the best at it, but I like to think I'm better than average." Well thats better than me in any case...But I guess that means...

"So you're not an ultimate?"

"Haha, not even close! I do just enough to play the piano!" Hm...I thought I saw her around Hope's Peak but I guess not...

"I see...Well it's nice to meet you in any case Kaede."

"Hehe, same to you Shuichi!" She gave a smile and I had to admit that she was rather cute...But that should be the last thing on my mind...First off, we should try to find a way out. I gave a look around and noticed we were in a classroom...However the place had an eerie feel and I saw a monitor in the room...

...

..."Kaede, we have to leave."

"Huh? But why?"

"Trust me...Come on." I grabbed Kaede's hand and ran towards the door dragging her along as she tried to ask me what I was doing but I didn't have time to answer...Because this feels exactly like...

...

I shook that thought out of my head as I opened the door and ran into the hallway but as soon as I did, a huge metallic robot was waiting for us "HAHAHA! Found you assholes!"

A huge robot with a blue tent was in front of us as it laughed leaving Kaede screaming "W-What is that!?"

"An Exisal? But they shouldn't be out of the beta phase..." I spoke without thinking as Kaede looked at me.

"An Exisal?"

"They are a type of attack robot currently in development by the Future Foundation to help defend against the Ultimate Despair...They were created in response to the Towa City incident from a few years back...But they shouldn't be ready to be occupied yet..."

As I spoke the Exisal in front of us laughed as it raised it's hand in the air and spoke "HAHAHA! You sure know quite alot for an dumbass! But I guess you don't have all the details yet Bastard! I'll be sure to re-arrange your memory!"

The exisal smashed down as I grabbed Kaede's hand and ran narrowing avoiding the smash as I began to run down the hallway, Kaede in hand,as the Exisal laughed and began the chase. I didn't know where to go exactly but I just kept running until I found some stairs and ran down them until we were on the floor below "Shuichi, where are we going!?"

"I'm not sure, but I know we can't stand around here!" I kept running until another Exisal with a green tent appeared in front of us "..."

"Guess he's not one for talking." I made a small joke before I took a turn and began running again until I found a metal door shaped like a jail door and busted through still hauling Kaede behind me. We kept running until we finally found a door at the end with a sign at the top "Guess this must be the gym..."

"Is it safe in here?"

"..." The gym huh...I wonder...

"Shuichi?"

"...We have no choice, come on." We ran inside as a bright light enveloped us as we were blinded.

"...Huh? Two more?" I heard a voice and soon I saw around fourteen more people in front of me wearing uniforms similar to Kaede's.

"That makes sixteen in all huh?"

"Do you think they know anything? I mean that guy has different clothing than the rest of us." All of them seemed to be chattering among each other about us. That makes sense, they must be as confused as Kaede.

"M-More people?" Kaede spoke behind me as she stared at everyone...I could only imagine the confusion but my suspicions were confirmed...The school...The monitors...Sixteen students...The gym...The only thing that didn't make sense was that Kaede wasn't an ultimate...

Before I could say anything, someone's voice rang out "W-Who's the guy with the uniform?"

They must be talking about me...I went to speak but Kaede spoke up before I could "He's Shuichi Saihara! And he's the Ultimate Detective!"

I turned to Kaede but before I could do anything, everyone surrounded me and started spouting words towards me "Ultimate Detective!? Your an ultimate!?"

"That means you went to Hope's Peak Academy!?"

"Oh! Does that mean you can tell us whats going on!?"

Everyone talked over each other and it was quite hard to make out was everyone was saying, before I could even say anything more voices rang out from behind us. "Oh looks like everybody's here!"

Everyone went silent and looked behind us as five Exisals all appeared before us "Hell yeah! Now you chumps get to experience the power of the Exisals!"

"Yeah!...Wait whats an exisal?"

"You've already forgotten...?"

"Forget about him! These babies will make us millions!"

"But I thought we were using these for the introduction?"

"Introduction? We were introducing ourselves? And seriously, whats an exisal!?" The Exisals began bantering with each other as I stared at them in utter confusion while everyone else were terrified of the robots.

"Giant Robots! What!?"

"H-Holy...!"

"Are they going to kill us!?"

"Wow cool! I want one!" Everyone's voices again rang out overlapping each other as they screamed at the Exisals. Finally all the bantering between the Exisals and screaming of the others stopped when an sinister but familiar voice rang out over the speakers "Now Now Now..."

"Oh that voice!"

"Father!"

"Papa Kuma! Papa Kuma!" The Exisals screamed in delight at the voice as the others still looked on in confusion. Finally a Black and White Bear jumped out from the podium on the stage and fluttered down before landing on the podium itself as it stared at us...

"Daddy! You're here!" The exisals again ran out in delight before all of the hatches opened as 5 different bears resembling the Black and White one jumped out onto the stage as the Exisals all knelt down giving us full view of them.

"My Beautiful cubs, your all so freaking cute! The Black and White Bear yelled this out loud as the other five bears all seemed delighted. I could feel my hand tighten up as Kaede squeezed it.

"W-Who are they...W-What are they?" I froze up as I stared, I didn't want to answer but...

"...Monokuma." As soon as the words left my mouth, everything went silent as the bears stared at me along with the students.

"M-Monokuma?"

"Yes...The symbol of Despair."

"Symbol of Despair?" Everyone kept staring at me along with the bears as I stared at the Black and White bear who was called Monokuma.

"Yes...The symbol that Junko Enoshima used for her killing game."

"Junko Enoshima? Killing game? W-What are you talking about?"Kaede looked at me with a pleading look but I didn't say anything as I kept looking at Monokuma. Finally Monokuma began to laugh breaking the silence.

"PuPuPuPu Someone's informed...I'll give you that Shuichi."

"I had my suspicions for a while, you're just the confirmation."

"PuPuPuPu Hahahaha! Well this is interesting."

"But something doesn't make sense...While it's true I'm an ultimate, Kaede isn't...And judging from everyone else's reaction, they aren't either...So why do another killing game with ordinary people?"

"Huh? But my cubs should have already given them their Ultimate talents...Right kids!?"

"Huh? O-Oh...Um...Monosuke...Should've..."

"What!? Don't throw me under the bus! Monophonaie was in charge of it!"

"What!? Wasn't M-Monokid going to do it!?"

"Fuck that! Lets just put all the blame on the dipshit Monodom!

"..." As the bears began to argue with each other, Monokuma just sighed before taking out a flashlight and aiming it at us.

"Guess I'll have to do it myself..." Monokuma turned on the light as a bright flash blinded me for a split second as I heard bodies hit the floor. Once I had regained vision, I saw everyone else on the ground.

"What! Kaede, are you alright!" I bent down to Kaede and instantly checked for a pulse...She was alive and breathing fine...What was wrong with her and the others?

"PuPuPuPu They're fine, I just put them asleep...But it's interesting Shuichi...You're not affected by the Flashback light."

"Flashback Light?"

"It's a light that allows me to give them memories...Or change them PuPuPu..."

"...So you're manipulating them."

"PuPuPu All I'm doing is making them 'remember' their Ultimate Talents."

"...So that's it, take a bunch of random people and make them think their Ultimate's and put them in a killing game...Saves you the time of trying to find Ultimate's..."

"PuPuPu who can say...But it's a problem if you're not affected by it...I can't allow someone to be in my killing game that I can't control...Especially someone as knowledgeable as you..."

"So what? Are you going to kill me? That would be against your rules wouldn't it?"

"Against the rules?"

"Yes...The old killing games didn't allow you to directly interact with the students."

"...PuPuPu Maybe you're an positive after all...The killing game is going to happen no matter what...So I'll give you two options..."

"Two options?"

"PuPuPu You can either die and not be in the killing game and let the others murder each other...Or you can be in it with a twist."

"A twist?"

"PuPuPuPuPu Hahahahahaha! The twist is that all of the females will bend to your every will!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say! You wanna grope Kaede? Go right ahead! You wanna fuck her? Thats fine too! Every female will do whatever you say and believe anything you say without question!"

"...How would this impact the killing game?"

"PuPuPu Knowing this, could you contain yourself?"

"All I care about is ending this game before a single murder happens...But If I have to have this power...So be it...I guess you're going to put that memory in their heads? Not to ever question me?"

"Bingo! HAHAHA But I'm glad you're going to participate, I already like you! Now Shuichi, please go back to the locker you were in and wait ten minutes, once you hear Kaede wake back up, you can exit and officially begin the game!"

"...Fine, I'm ready Monokuma...I'll end this game before you can even start it."

"PuPuPuPuPu you can try." I turned around from Monokuma and began walking back as he began laughing along with his 'cubs'...I don't know why a new killing game has started...Last I heard, the Future Foundation was easily winning...I guess this might be their last attempt to stop Hope.

But why grab fifteen normal people and make them think they are Ultimate's, but also grab a real Ultimate like myself? It makes no sense...I guess it's one of the mysteries I have to find out here.

I kept walking as I soon found the room I had woken up in and went back to the locker I was in.

As soon as I entered the locker I could hear movement from the outside as I heard the talking of the cubs that were with Monokuma. Finally it seemed they left and silence came back as I laid back against the wall of the locker...

...

To think that another killing game was about to happen...As far as I know, killing games are rare, the most memorable one is the Hope's Peak killing game where the Ultimate Hope, Makoto Naegi, defeated the Ultimate Despair Junko Enoshima...But that's not the only one.

The very first one only lasted a few minutes as it was very Hunger Games style in how it was performed...I don't know many details other than that. Then there's the Jaberwock Island one involving the Remnants of Despair, however that was a virtual world and I believe I read that none of the participants actually died...

Then finally was the one involving the Future Foundation, where former Hope's Peak Headmaster Tengan created it in a flawed attempt to spread Hope...Those are the only recorded killing games...However they all involved Ultimate's, unlike this one, where it just involves ordinary people thinking they are Ultimate's...

I suppose it could be like the first one where Despair is being spread throughout the world by having this broadcasted...It's not like the people on the outside would know the Ultimate's are fake...Of course it could also be just like the Future Foundation killing game, a very flawed way to spread Hope...However, instead of using real Ultimate's, they use fake ones...

However neither of those theories explain why I'm involved since it sounded like Monokuma was surprised that a real Ultimate was here...Perhaps I was captured by mistake...Or maybe fate brought me here to end this game before it even starts. Whatever the reason, I'm not going to let anyone die, and I'm not going to believe Monokuma's lies.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the locker beside me open and footsteps on the floor...Kaede must have finally woken up. I took a deep sigh as I opened my locker and came out behind her and immediately I noticed she was...Different.

Gone was her school uniform, instead she had one a pink sweater vest and musical notes on her skirt. She also had a music note in her hair...Judging from what she told me before, I could take a guess what her 'ultimate talent' was. I took a step and as soon as I did she turned around and gasped. "W-Who are you!? Are you the one who kidnapped me!?"

Hm...So her memories from before were erased...Not surprising..."My name is Shuichi Saihara...The Ultimate Detective."

Her look changed to shock before changing to a smile as she nodded "Oh, so you're an Ultimate to?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Great! So am I! I'm Kaede Akamatsu, I'm the Ultimate Pianist!" Just as I thought...Which might mean that everyone's 'ultimate talents' might be based on their actual talents...Just exaggerated.

"It's nice to meet you..."

"Yep, same to you!" Well she seems more confident than before...Though I'm sure that's because of the so called flashback light Monokuma used...Which might mean...

...

It would be a problem is what Monokuma told me was true, that the females would never question me and always believe me...It would be hard to gather opnions that way...I should give some kind of test to confirm if Monokuma was bullshitting me. "Kaede, mind if I ask a question?"

"Not at all, go ahead!" Hm...I don't know what to ask, if he was telling the truth it has to be something outrageous to confirm it...But if he was lying, then it can't be something that would make Kaede already hate me...

"...Kaede, take off your shoes." If Monokuma was truthful, then she would do it without question...And if he was lying, then she would just think I'm a weirdo who likes feet.

She looked at me and blinked a few times before "Alright, sure!"

She gave a smile as my heart dropped as she bent down to take her shoes off...That means "N-No! I was just kidding...Haha...Ha..."

She stopped and looked at me before giving another smile "Haha, alright!"

...This is a problem...However I can't dwell on that...I have to find the others..."Alright Kae-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a bunch of voices rang out interrupting "Rise and Shine, Ursine!"

The voices rang out and soon the cubs from earlier appeared in front of me singing some tune...I just gave a glare at them while Kaede ran behind me "Shuichi, what are they!?"

"...Monokuma's cubs..."

"M-Monokuma's...cubs...?" I gave a nod as the cubs looked at me and laughed.

"Hey, how do you know who father is!?"

"Um...Monotaro, remember? He was the one that wasn't affect by daddy's flashback light?"

"Oh yeah..I forgot..."

"Tch, well whatever! He wasn't even right about our names. We are the Monokubs, and don't cha forget it!"

"Hell yeah! Just saying our name gives me a rock hard rager! Though we should get rid of Monodom because that sad sack of shit is making me depressed!"

"..."

The 'Monokubs" fought with each other while Kaede gripped onto my shoulders as she watched the bears in front of us. "Enough of your rambling, what do you want?"

The Monokubs stopped bickering and looked at me before the Red one spoke up. "Oh yeah! Well first off we have to introduce ourselves! I'm Monotaro."

"I'm Monophanie, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Monosuke, and don'tcha forget it!"

"And I'm fucking Monokid! And that sad sack of shit is Monodam!"

"..."

"Alright...But you didn't answer my question, what do you five want?" Monotaro seemed to clear his throat as he excitedly spoke.

"Father wanted us to tell everyone to assemble in the Gym!"

"Yep! Thats what Daddy wanted!"

"And don't be late! Because Pops doesn't like people who are late!"

"Hell yeah! Otherwise You're end up just like Monodam!"

"..."

"Fine, I'll head over there...But I'm going to find everyone else and tell them, because I don't trust any of you."

"B-But Father wanted us to tell everyone!"

"No it's ok Monotaro, Daddy said Shuichi might do this, and we should just let him."

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"

"Thats fine, just be sure to tell everyone, otherwise Pops will be mad!"

"Hell yeah! And Monodom will be killed because he's a sad sack of shit!"

"..."

"So Long, bear Well!" The Monokubs bid farewell before the five of them left, leaving me and Kaede alone.

"A-Are they gone?"

"Yes I believe so...Lets go ahead and find the others."

"Alright...But hey...Shuichi?"

"Yes?"

"You were really cool right now...No being afraid and standing up to them...And you protected me...Thanks!" I felt myself blush as I just gave a nod and quickly left.

"U-Uh yeah...No Problem..." I quickly walked to the door and opened it "Y-You coming?"

"Hehe, yep!" Kaede followed behind me as we entered the empty hallway.  
\----

As soon as we entered the hallway, the first thing that caught my eye was a door on the other side of the room that had a piano design on it. I walked over to it and examined it "What is this?"

"Oh maybe it's a music room!" Well that would make sense, though why not just hav-

"Rise and Shine Ursine!" The Monokubs all spoke up again as the five of them appeared in front of us, again causing Kaede to get behind me and grab my shoulders again.

"It's us! The Monokubs!...Wait...Was that our name?"

"You've forgotten again!?"

"Enough of your rambling, what do you five want? I thought I told you all to let me talk to everyone?" I cut off the five of them before they could enter their ususal banter with each other.

"Huh?...Oh yeah! This is an Ultimate Lab!"

"Ultimate Lab?"

"Yep Yep! Father made one for everyone! They're made so everyone can use their Ultimate talents! Kinda like practicing!" I see...So everyone can master their talents so they will look like and act more like Ultimate's.

"Oh but Daddy said their not done yet! Sp can you wait a bit longer? Please!?"

"Whatever, just leave so I can continue on finding the others."

"So Long, Bear Well!" Without questioning me, the five bears left, again leaving me and Kaede alone together.

"U-Ultimate Lab?"

"Yes, judging from the design, this is most likely yours...Though they said it's not ready yet."

"Oh...I see..." She seems...Sad? I wonder if she was hoping she could play the piano?

"Anyway, lets go ahead and try to find the others."

"A-Alright...But how do you know there are others? Those bears could be lying."

"No there are others...I know for a fact there are."

"A-Alright, I believe you." I nodded as I grabbed Kaede's hand and began leading her...Though I looked back at her to test my theory again.

"You don't mind if I hold your hand do you?"

"Huh? Why would I mind?" Right...I just nodded as I dragged her along trying to find any others who could be present.  
\---

I kept walking with Kaede trying to find where the others were, finally I came across a huge door with a sign that read 'Library' on it. I figured someone would be in here so I extended my hand and opened the door and entered, still tugging Kaede along.

Once I entered, I saw the first person that wasn't Kaede. She had long pigtails and was wearing red clothing, she was over by a shelf of books and reading something. Though as soon as I took a step, she instantly turned her head around and looked at the two of us. "Who are you two?"

Kaede let go of my hand and moved beside me, she seemed happier than before...Maybe because we found someone else. "I'm Kaede Akamatsu! And this is Shuichi Saihara!"

The girl drilled holes into the two of us that sent a chill down my spine but Kaede didn't seemed fazed "...Why are you two here?"

"Well...Shuichi and I were looking for other people and see if they were kidnapped as well."

"...So you were captured to?"

"Yeah! So are you also an Ultimate?"

"What?"

"Well me and Shuichi are both Ultimate's, so I kinda figured everyone was an Ultimate."

"...What are your Ultimate talents?"

"I'm the Ultimate Pianist! And Shuichi is the Ultimate Detective!" The girl glared at me again once she heard of my Ultimate but then just closed her eyes.

"I'm Maki Harukawa...The Ultimate Child Caregiver." Child Caregiver? So I guess she's really an babysitter...A scary babysitter...

"Nice to meet you Maki!"

"..." Kaede went to say more but I spoke up before her.

"Maki...Do you know where we are?"

"No...Why would I?"

"Well you were reading that book, so I thought it might have something interesting or informiable."

"It's nothing more than a nursery Rhyme." Nursery Rhyme huh? I guess that makes sense.

"I see...Well I was everyone has to meet in the gym so you might want to head there."

"...Fine, I'll head over in a minute." Maki went to put the book back up and a thought crossed my mind...Was she affected like Kaede?

"Maki I have to ask you a question real quick."

"What?"

"Can...You take your shoes off?" She looked at me for a moment before sighing.

"Fine..." She bent down to take her shoes off but again I stopped her.

"No wait...I was just kidding haha." Hm...Her as well huh?"

"...Weirdo." She spat out those words before walking past me and out of the Library, leaving me and Kaedo alone again.

"You really like that joke, huh Shuichi? Haha." Kaede laughed beside me after witnessing everything.

"Huh? O-Oh...Yeah..." Kaede put her hands behind her back and gave a smile that made my heart speed up. I just shook my head and gave a sigh...

...

Something began to enter my mind...A...Mans fantasy? I tried to shake it out of my head but it was pressing...Was...This Monokuma's doing? I couldn't get the thought out of my head as Kaede put her hand on my shoulder. "Shuichi...Are you alright?"

I looked at her and my mind went blank...The sudden headache went away and I calmed down...However doubt was starting to creep into my mind about Monokuma's power...Asking for them to take their shoes off isn't that out there...Perhaps I should try something else to really confirm it.

"Shuichi?"

"...Kaede, I need you to do something for me..."

"Huh? What?"

...This was just to confirm the truth...As a detective, I have to do this.

"Shuichi?"

"Kaede...Take your panties off..."


	2. The Other "Ultimates"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From The Ultimate Child CareGiver to the Ultimate Robot, what are the talents Monokuma gave all the Ultimate's? Plus, how is Shuichi handling his new power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hey guys and welcome to Chapter 2 of "Shuichi's Excellent Adventure"! Last time we left off, Shuichi was horrified to find out that another killing game had started up and he was the only one not affected by Monokuma's Flashback Light, however because of that he has been given a curse...Or is a gift? The ability to 'control' females at his will!
> 
> Will he use his power for Hope and the Truth? Or will Despair and Lies influence him? Well judging on how the last chapter ended off, I'm sure you all might already know ;)
> 
> New Fetishes Added: Hairy, Hairy Vagina
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Vagina Licking, Vaginal fingering, Hairy Vagina
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy! As always, leave Feedback and Criticism ^_^
> 
> ~Elizabeth

I didn't know what came over me, but the thoughts of a mans fantasy entered my head...Accompanied by a raging headache...It continued on until Kaede touched me and I looked at her, that's when it all went away.

However as soon as it did, doubts started to creep into my head about weather Monokuma was telling the truth or not...Telling them to take off their shoes might not be enough...As a Detective I have to know the full truth...Even if that means I have to ask...Interesting questions.

"Shuichi?" Kaede's voice rang out to me with concern as I looked at her a straight face as I had to ask her the question...Or rather give a command in a way...This should really prove it.

"Kaede...Take your panties off..." My heart rate sped up as I asked the question as doubt crept over me as soon as I asked...Maybe I should I have asked a different question, because if Monokuma was lying then she could get me for sexual harassment and-

"Is that all?"

"...Huh?"

"Is that all?"

"Uh...Yes I suppose..."

"Hehe, Alright then." I couldn't believe Kaede's words and I couldn't believe what she did next as she reached under her skirt and grabbed the sides of her panties, I tried to speak to stop her but my words were lost in my mouth as I saw her hands move down with her panties before she stepped up and out of them before she was just holding them in her hands. "Hehe, want them?"

"I...Um...Want...Them?"

"Yeah, I figured that's why you asked me to take them off hehe." I couldn't muster any words as I just looked at Kaede in front of me who gave a giggle when she spoke, I mean what was I supposed to say?

"Um...Sure?" She giggle as she threw her panties towards me as I caught them and stared down at them as my voice was caught in my throat as I looked down at them in shock.

"Well, should we find the others Shuichi?"

"What?"

"Should we find the others? Thats what we were doing right?"

"K-Kaede wait!"

"Hm? What is it Shuichi?"

"W-Why did you take your panties off?"

"Because you told me to...?"

"Thats all!?"

"Do I need another reason?" What the hell...That damn bear was telling the truth!? This...Could be problematic..."Uh...Shuichi?"

"K-Kaede...I-I need you to do something else." We were already at this point...Might as well continue...For investigation purposes...

"Sure, what do you need?"

"S-Show me...Show me your Pussy..." I almost chocked on the words as they came out of my mouth...What the hell was I doing?

"Hehe, alright!" I tensed up as Kaede reached down and grabbed her skirt before lifting it and giving me full view of her crotch as I could feel myself getting excited but I tried my best to hide it.

Her crotch was honestly amazing to look at...Though different from what I was expecting, she was very hairy which caught me off guard but intrigued me as her entire Vagina was covered in Blond Pubic hair..."Y-You're quite hairy..."

I should've kept my mouth shut but I couldn't help myself at that point, though Kaede just laughed "Hehe, well I'm always so busy I never have time to shave,other than my armpits. I'm kinda just used to it by this point hehe~"

I could feel how red my face was as the boner in my pants was too hard to hide now "K-Kaede..."

I just softly spoke her name before I slowly walked up to her and fell into my knees in front of her and grabbed her legs...Her soft legs...I rubbed them all over and I even went around and felt Kaede's huge soft ass...it was amazing! "Oh Shuichi, your rubbing feels good~"

I didn't reply as I stared at her pussy directly, and I slowly inched my face forward, slowly but surly by I took my tongue as licked right through Kaede's pussy hair causing her to loudly moan.

"Oh~ Shuichi~!"I licked a straight line up through it as my heart felt like it was about to burst right out of my chest because of what I currently was doing, I was done with my investigation on this matter but...

I couldn't stop myself as I went forward again and licked right through Kaede's pussy hair causing her to again moan as I felt her hands run through my hair, and again I went forward and licked, over and over again as Kaede's moans grew louder and louder.

Finally I licked through it one more time before stopping as I took my finger and inserted it into Kaede's pussy causing her to moan loudly "Oh Shuichi! Right there!~"

I moved my finger up and down as I felt Kaede's juices run down my finger and onto my hand and eventually down my arm, I continued as I went faster and faster as Kaede's moans got louder and louder. Finally I took two fingers and inserted them both into her pussy as Kaede lost her balance and fell onto the ground, giving me full view of her wet pussy.

I lost my breath at the site as I continued moving my fingers in and out of her pussy as Kaede had her hands on her mouth to try to conceal her moans as I continued. As I went in and out, I moved my face down and stuck my tongue out as I began to lick Kaede's pussy and I could immediately taste all of her juices inside of my mouth as I did so.

"Oh my God Shuichi Yes!" Kaede screamed out as I moved my tongue all over her pussy, licking all of the juices that came out, while the rest of it ran down my fingers as I continued fingering her as I licked her up and down.

Before long, I took my tongue and inserted it into her and licked around the walls of her pussy causing her to grip my hair and pull on it as I did so, as much as she tried to muffle her moans, there was no hiding them. I wanted this to last forever, it was the greatest taste I had ever experienced and I wanted to take my dick out and have Kaede suck on it and the such.

However all of that would have to wait as my ears alerted my entire body, footsteps...From the staircase outside the door! I took my toungue out and looked up at the door before I pushed myself up and gave a hand to Kaede "D-Done already Shuichi?"

"We don't...Have time to continue! Hurry and put your Panties back on!" I threw them to her and though she looked dejected, she did so as I quickly wiped my hand and arm onto my uniform trying to get rid of the viable evidence of what just transpired.

As I was almost finished cleaning up, the door opened and my head shot up at as a guy with purple hair and a purple jacket walked in. "Huh? Wasn't expecting anyone down here."

The guy only had one arm in his jacket as he looked at Kaede and me, I could tell we were borth still red and out of breath from what just happened "U-Uh yeah...W-We were investigating."

"Gotcha...But hey um, why are you two out of breath?"

I froze as I tried to think up an answer, it had to be convincing and not something stupid "W-We ran down here...Because we couldn't find anyone and we were worried that we were alone...R-Right Kaede?"

Please Kaede...Please agree with me! "Yep, that's exactly why."

Well that was easier than I expected, I figure she would stutter or something but she agreed without hesitation. "Gotcha, well other than that Maki girl, I haven't seen anyone else besides you two...Oh yeah, guess I better introduce myself! I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary Of The Stars!"

Luminary of the stars? I wonder if that means..."Are you...The Ultimate Astronaut?"

"Huh? Well yeah, how did you know?" So...I guess he's really an trainee...Well I have to play along.

"I'm Shuichi Saihara...The Ultimate Detective...And this is Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist."

"Ah that's why you knew! Because you're an detective! Well that makes sense! It's nice to meet you both!"

"Ah yes...Nice to meet you as well."

"Yep, nice to meet you Kaito!" Kaede went back to her cheerful self, the same one she used with Maki...I guess she's quite quick to change.

"Well anyway I'm going to keep exploring around on this floor, if you need me, just come find me!"

"Ah wait Kaito!"

"Huh? What?"

"I was told we were susposed to meet in the gym...I think that might apply to you as well."

"The gym huh? Well I'll head over there once I'm done down here! Thanks for letting me know!" Kaito gave me a thumbs up before turning around and leaving us alone again.

"Alright...Well should we find the others Kaede?"

"Yep!" Kaede gave me a smile and walked behind me...

...

"Kaede...You're not...Going to mention what happened to anyone...Are you?"

"Mention what?"

"Uh...What we did...Before Kaito..."

"Oh hehe, I wasn't going to...Do you want me to?"

"No! No...Just stay quiet about it!"

"Hehe, alright!" Well...There's that...I don't know what came over me back there, I have to try to refrain from doing that again...Especially since Monokuma wants me to do that.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I walked out of the Library with Kaede following close behind.  
\---

I traveled throughout the bottom floor some more before I found another door and entered, once I did I saw that it was a gaming room with two people inside. One was a smaller guy with white clothing and purple hair, while the other was a guy who looked like a robot for some reason. Once I was in ear shot, I gave a shout "Hello there."

The two looked at me, both of them with different expressions, the 'robot' had on a neutral expression while the purple hair one had a huge smile on his face. "Oh! More People! Yay! Now I won't get stuck with a robot!"

"Hey! What is wrong with being with a robot!?"

"Haha! Everything of course!"

"Thats Robophobic!" What kind of conversation was I hearing right now?

"Uh...Anyway, I'm Shuichi Saihara The Ultimate Detective, and this is Kaede Akamatsu...The Ultimate Pianist."

"Oh! More Ultimate's! Yay! Anyway I'm Kokichi Oma! The Ultimate Supreme Leader!"

"Ultimate...Supreme Leader?"

"Yep! I'm the Leader of a giant evil organization!" Uh...Maybe in reality he's the leader of a band of thieves or something?

"And I'm K1-BO however most people call me Keebo, I'm the Ultimate Robot!" Ultimate Robot?...I have no idea what he really is...Maybe a scientist?

"I-I see...Nice to meet you both I guess..."

"Hey Shuichi! You're the Ultimate Detective right!?"

"Uh...Yes..."

"Then you should know that criminals who commits crime, try to get rid of evidence right!?"

"Yes...?"

"Hehe, then why do you still have evidence on you!?"

"Evidence?"

"Yep! Your arm!" I looked down at my arm and froze as I saw that I had missed a spot when I was cleaning up...But does he know!?

"How di-"

"Hahaha! Just kidding!"

"K-Kidding?"

"Yep! I was just lying! But I bet you knew that!"...I-I'm going have to watch out for this guy...

"Shuichi, may I ask something?"

"Huh? Yes Keebo?"

"Other than Kokichi, I haven't found anyone else...Have you?"

"Ah yes, two others and they were told to meet in the gym so I guess that means you guys should go too."

"I see...Very well, I shall be on my way."

"Hey wait! Keebo I have to ask you something!"

"What is it Kokichi?"

"Do robots have dicks?" What kind of question is that?

"What!? I'm going to ignore that and go on!"

"Wait! Keebo!" Kokichi chased after Keebo as the two of them presumably headed to the gym.

"Well...That was interesting..."

"Hehe, looks like everyone here has a interesting personality huh?"

"Yeah...Well there should be about ten left...We should go find them."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Ah...I just do...I-I am a detective after all.."

"Hehe yep you are! Well we should get going."

"Indeed." I looked forward and saw another door in front of "Lets investigate the room in front of us, it might have some clues.

"Alright lead the way!" I nodded as I grabbed Kaede's hand and led her into the room.  
\---

Once we entered, I noticed that it was a video room with a screen in front of us and movies on the side. There was also someone else in the room as well, it was another smaller guy, though he was very short, with a beanie and leather jacket on. Once we entered, he looked up from the movie he was looking at and spoke "Hmph, more people huh? I thought I heard someone talking to the two in the other room."

"Ah yes...I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective."

"And I'm Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist!"

"Hmph, I figured you guys were Ultimate's...I'm Ryoma Hoshu The Ultimate Tennis Pro...Though thats what they used to call me..." Hm...So he's a tennis player? But what did he mean by what they used to call him? "Now...They just call me the Ultimate Prisoner."

"Ultimate Prisoner?"

"Yeah...I was a world renowned tennis player but after I killed a member of the mafia with a tennis ball, I was arrested and quickly went down hill..." Wait...He murdered a mafia member with a tennis ball!...Or...Is that just a lie Monokuma installed in him?

"I...See..."

"It's understandable if you're caught of guard...All I can say is I don't recommend getting close to a murderer like me...Thats all."

"I'll...Sleep on it...Oh everyone is supposed to meet in the gym I've been told."

"Hmph, very well...I'll be on my way."Ryoma walked past us without saying another word...

"Hey Shuichi?"

"Hm? Yes Kaede?"

"I have to go to the restroom, I'll be right back."

"Huh? Oh Alright." Kaede left the room to go to the restroom leaving me by myself...Might as well search around.

I looked around the room going over various things, seeing if anything could be of use. I checked through all the movies and other than some adult films and documentaries, there wasn't anything interesting.

As I was searching, I heard the door open behind me, I thought it was Kaede but was surprised to see it was someone else entirely. "Huh?"

"Hm? I wasn't expecting anybody else in here." The woman who walked in looked like a maid,she was very proper and really dressed.

"Ah yes...Sorry I was investigating..."

"I see, that makes sense, we are in a unfamiliar place."

"Yeah...Oh um, I'm Shuichi Saihara...The Ultimate Detective."

"I'm Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid." I thought so...So she's a maid in real life huh?

"Ultimate Maid huh?"

"Indeed...but since you're a detective, it makes sense that your investigating." Yes well...I can't say the same for a maid...

"Kirumi...Take your shoes off..."

"Hm? Very well."

"No I was just kidding..." Yep...She's affected as well...

"Very well, it's an interesting joke." I nodded my head as I went back to investigating wile Kirumi started to investigate around as well. I continued to look through the movies, again they were mostly adult movies...However one caught my eye.

It was a adult movie about...Maids...I turned it over and read the back and saw it was mostly about maids performing oral acts...

...

I wonder if Kirumi would do this...? I looked over to her as the thought crossed into my mind, however before the thought could consume me, the door open causing me to stuff the movie into my back pocket. "I'm back Shuichi!...Oh hello!"

Kaede returned and seemed surprised to see Kirumi in the room with me, she turned around and bowed towards her before she spoke "Hello there, my name is Kirumi Tojo."

"Oh! I'm Kaede Akamatsu, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well." After Kaede and Kirumi exchanged greetings, I soon left after not finding anything. I eventually found all the other students, and told them about the plans to go to the gym. Once I knew I had met everyone, I decided to head on.

"Kaede we should get going to the gym."

"Ok...Oh before we do! I found something in the bathroom!"

"Hm? What is it?" Kaede handed me a note and I inspected it, it seemed to be instructions for something...Though I didn't know what...It mentiond something about a moving bookcase...Bookcase huh?

"Thanks, we can investigate it later, we should head on to the Gym."

"Right."  
\---

The scene in the gym wasn't much different than the first time, the only difference was that the other Ultimate's didn't surround me...More than likely because they were now 'ultimate's'...Eventually Monokuma appeared and made his speech about the killing game, before he gave everyone the Monopads.

The rules were listed in them and everyone had the same rules...Except for me, I had an extra rule added to mine. "As the true Ultimate In this game, you have hereby been granted the power to control all the females. Use this however you wish."

Hm...It would be bad if someone found this, I should be careful. Eventually the others began to disperse with different emotion on their face, some were confused, others intrigued, even some people who seemed to be scared.

I told Kaede to go on with the others and she did, leaving me along with Monokuma and the cubs "Oh? Sticking around to play some basketball Shuichi?"

"Monokuma...What is the first motive?"

"Huh? Motive?"

"You always had a motive for everyone in the past killing games, so you must have one now..."

"PuPuPuPu perhaps...It might even be one revealing your power!"

"..."

"What? Not intrigued?"

"Nobody would believe you...And besides, I'm not going to kill anyone, because I'm going to end this game!" I gave Monokuma a glare who just laughed at me.

"Hahahahahaha! Try as you might, you won't!" The evil and cockiness were easily prevalent in his voice, he was one hundred percent sure he was going to beat me. "Besides...it seems you already used your power!"

"...I-I simply investigated."

"PuPuPu sure, whatever you wanna call it." I gave a glare before I turned around and walked out, as Monokumas laughed behind me.

The killing game was about to start, and it wasn't going to be easy to stop...But I have a plan, I knew how I could use my power to my advantage...To stop this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know the story may be going slow so far, but that will change next chapter! Also the characters who got their own introduction will be plot important, so thats why only some got an introduction.


	3. A Maid And Her Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is about to settle down in his new dorm when he gets an unexpected visit from a certain maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man It's been a while since I updated this story and for that I apologize! Life has been...Rough to say the least, not only do I have to worry about work but I had family issues as well, and finally it was all topped off with my GF breaking up with me so...Wasn't really in the mood to write anything DR related.
> 
> However I'm much better and ready to get into the thick of things! Last chapter we saw that Shuichi can indeed fall to his temptations but he still intends to end the killing game, will he do so? Will Monokuma get his way? What about the others? And finally,will Shuichi fuck a monokub? Found out now!
> 
> Also happy Valentines Day!(Even if this up early) Enjoy all the lovely Hope Bagels and never let your partner fall into despair!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Breast-Feeding(Lactation),Breastmilk,Fingering
> 
> ~Elizabeth

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, I investigated around a bit more by myself but I didn't find anything of use, I wanted to investigate this moving bookcase that the note mentioned but I didn't get the chance as I was busy trying to find what places we could investigate and what we couldn't. Finally night time had arrived and after following the instructions of the Monokubs, I was able to find my dorm.

Once I finally settled in I almost collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion, today had been...Interesting...From a new killing game to the 'powers' Monokuma had gifted me with...Of course, knowing him, it could all be a ploy for something bigger.

I gave a sigh at the thought as sleep began to overtake me, but before I could finally succumb to my tiredness, a sudden sound woke me.

DING DONG

The sudden sound of the door bell jolted me up and got my heart racing for a moment before I gave a sigh and got up, I was expecting it to be Kaede as she was the one I had spent the most time with so far but I was surprised to see it was instead Kirumi. "Ah Kirumi, what can I help you with?"

"I'm sorry to bother Shuichi, but I know you were investigating earlier and I wanted to compare with you anything we might have found." That makes sense, out of everyone she was the most active investigator.

"Ah no bother, in fact this is a good use of time." Kirumi nodded before walking into the room and sitting down at one of the two chairs near the back of the room. I followed and sat down in the chair in front of her "So...Find anything of that would be considered suspicious?"

"The most suspicious thing I found was in the kitchen, it seemed to be a piece of Monokuma's fur, however it is artificial. I believe with this we can conclude that Monokuma is not a real bear." Well...I could have told you that.

"Uh...Right...Well the most interesting thing I found was a piece of paper Kaede gave to me detailing a moveable bookcase, however I have yet to investigate this for myself."

"I see...Do you know where this bookcase is at?"

"The only place I can think of is the library downstairs, however until I investigate the room myself I cannot say for certain. I'm also suspicious about all the construction going on, one would think that they would have the place finished by now for us."

"I have also come to that conclusion, whoever was preparing this in advance did not do a very good job." Conversation continued like this for about an how or so, soon I began to feel rather thirsty and wondered what exactly they had at this place to drink...

However thoughts of the dvd I had found earlier began to swirl in my mind, I remember that one of the scenes was adult breastfeeding...Perhaps with Kirumi...No I better not think of it...However when I looked at her, my eyes landed on her breasts and I began to feel my face heat up...

I mean logic would dictate that she wouldn't have any milk, as she doesn't look pregnant...However logic would also dictate that bears can't talk and hatch evil plans so...Ah fuck it, it can be used for further investigation of the powers Monokuma gave me. "Hey um...Kirumi, I'm getting a little thirsty."

"Oh? As a maid it is my duty to serve, what do you wish for?"

"Uh...Milk..."

"Understood, I shall be back in a moment." However before she could get up and leave I shouted out.

"Wait!" She gave me a curious look as sweat fell down my face "I mean uh...I would like some milk...From your breasts..."

Kirumi looked at me for a moment before closing her eyes and nodding "Understood, however as I have never lactated before, this may either be impossible or may pale in comparison to cow milk."

"T-Thats fine...I really wanna try your milk..." For investigation purposes, I gotta push the limits of this...

"Understood, please allow me to get ready." Kirumi sat down before she began unbuttoning her shirt before finally her breasts could be seen through her bra, she reached behind her back and undone her bra as her medium sized breasts fell out and were in full view "Now how would you like it?"

I almost didn't hear her as the sight made me redder than a tomato and stutter "U-Uh...What do you mean?"

"Would you like it in a cup, or would you like to drink directly from my breasts?"

"I..." Come on Shuichi, Investigation purposes! "I...Would like to drink from your breasts..."

"Understood, please come over here, feel free to suck on them however you like."I looked at her in disbelief as I swallowed before nodding as I slowly got up and began making my way over to her, I could feel how red my face was and the sweat pouring off of it, yet Kirumi had her serious expression like this was nothing. Once I was in front of her I looked down at her bare breasts and got lost with how amazing they looked, I had never seen bare breasts before so...I was getting excited at the thought.

However this was for investigation purposes so...I should push the thought out of my head right? All of my thoughts continued to run through my head as I stared at her breasts before finally sucking up the courage as lifted my hand and moved it forward before cupping her right breast in my hand "Damn...Thats soft..."

Kirumi did a small laugh but I also heard a small moan come out as I began squeezing her breast while using my thumb to play around with her nipple "T-Thanks for the compliment Shuichi...Ha...Your hand feels good~"

She tried to keep her serious tone but I heard her moans squeak by which caused my penis to practically bust out of my pants, in fact it was pushing so hard that it hurt. I tried to ignore it as I took my other hand and cupped her left breasts causing her to moan even harder.

I squeezed both of them harder and harder, enjoying the feeling of a girls breast for the first time as Kirumi continued to softly moan as I played around with them. I moved my right hand to her nipple and began pulling on it and twisting it causing her moans to grow louder as she moved her right hand up and began feeling her own breasts as well.

I continued playing her nipple before I used both hands and started pulling and twisting both of her nipples causing her to moan much louder as her face had lost it's serious expression and was now extremely red with her mouth agape. Finally it got too much for me as I released my right hand and moved my face forward and encompassed her nipple in my mouth.

She got caught in her moan as I began licking and sucking all around her nipple, enjoying the taste for the first time in my life. I swirled her nipple around with my tongue before I licked all over the sides before I brought my teeth down and nibbled on before sucking on it even harder, all the while Kirumi had placed her hand on the back of my head and was now pushing me face first into her boob.

I moved my free hand down and into her skirt and down her panties as my hand began to slowly move over her pussy as I could feel how wet she already was, and just how much wetter she was getting from my touch.

I continued sucking on her nipple as I finally inserted my finger into her pussy causing her to moan so loud the entire academy could hear it most likely, but I didn't care, this was for...Investigation purposes after all. As my finger worked my my magic downstairs while my tongue worked the magic upstairs, I could hear Kirumi tried to sprout words from her mouth but they were lost in the constant shuffle of her moans that escaped from her mouth as well.

Kirumi had now gone from really wet to extremely wet as her pussy was now spurting juices all over my hand as it continued to pile up on the seat she was sitting in. I fastened the speed of my finger and I was now going in and out of her so fast that my wrist was getting sore, while I tried to match the speed of my finger with my tongue to give her even more pleasure.

Finally Kirumi began screaming and I could make out a few words she was trying to say "Shu-Shuichi! I-I''m-I'm Cu-Cumming!~"

Kirumi yelled at the top of her lungs as soon i could feel her cum squirt out of pussy and all over my hand yet I continued, not slowing down, and soon she came again and again, she had came so much now that it was dripping off of the chair and all over the floor.

As I continued Kirumi screamed out one more time and this time the words surprised me "I-I'm cumming from both places!~"

I didn't know what she meant but soon not only could I feel her cum on my hand down at her pussy, but I could feel her milk squirt out into my my mouth as her breasts began to lactate everywhere, I squeezed her left boob as hard as I could and sucked as hard as I could on her right one as Milk began to shoot out everywhere, there was so much I had to take my mouth off because I couldn't fit anymore into my mouth and because of that my room was now being covered in her milk.

She gave out one final loud moan as her boobs gave one final big squirt all over the room and her pussy came one more time with her biggest squirt yet and just like that, Kirumi, my room and myself were all covered in her milk and her pussy juices...

I was heaving heavily as I removed both of my hands and fell backwards onto the puddle now on my floor and and looked up at the ceiling. Kirumi was leaned backwards against the chair heaving heavily as well as her clothes were now soaked and droplets of milk still leaked out from her breasts and down her stomach.

We both stayed in our current position for several moments as we were both out o0f breath to speak, finally Kirumi weakly moved her head up and looked at me with her crimson red face and gave a smile "I-I...I hope my milk...W-Was adequate...~"

I met her eyes and gave my own smile "Y-Yeah...Better than any cow..."

She gave a small laugh as she leaned her head back again and continued to breath heavily, I was able to summon the strength to look around the room and wow...The room had milk everywhere from the walls to the ceiling to even the bed and floor. Not only that but I was laying in a pool of cum and milk mixed together that was was still dripping from her chair...How the hell am i going to be able to clean this up?

...Wait...Of course, Kirumi is the Ultimate maid...I hate to ask but...She did technically make the mess. "K-Kirumi..."

"Y-Yes...?"

"C-Can you clean up the room?"

"O-Of course...It-It's a maid duty to serve..." She said it weakly and it took her a while to get up but she finally was able to and began cleaning up the mess we had made everywhere. It felt like ages but I was finally able to push myself up from the floor and into the chair i was sitting in earlier as It had somehow avoided the whole ordeal as I watched Kirumi clean the room.

She got faster as she progress, most likely recovering her strength as time went by before finally the room looked like it did before. "W-Wow that was fast and...Impressive."

"L-Like I said,I-It's a maids duty to serve." I could still hear her stagger a bit but it seemed she was relatively back to normal. "W-Well I should get back...It's getting late. Thank you for sharing your investigative results with me Shuichi."

"Y-Yeah no problem..." Kirumi bowed as she pulled her bra and shirt back down and buttoned as she headed to the door but stopped and looked back with a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the beverage I produced, though you did help with creating it." I felt myself get cherry red again as I looked back and just nodded, she gave a laugh before waving "Well, I'll see you later Shuichi."

She gave another bow before leaving and now I was alone, still out of breath and my clothes were still wet, but other than that, my room was now spotless and looked like nothing had happened. I gave a sigh as I closed my eyes and began to drift to sleep...

"Wow, that escalated quickly." I shot my eyes up and feel off of the chair and looked up to see Monokumka standing over me laughing "Well Shuichi, you're lucky that was the Ultimate Maid, otherwise I don't think you could have cleaned your room so well! Hahahahaha!"

"Tch, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing, was just checking up on you when I saw you having a 'drink' with Kirumi so I decided to stay out of the spotlight. By the way still claiming what your doing is for investigation purposes?"

"Of course, I have to test the limits of my power..."

"So you still don't believe me when I said you could do anything you want to these lovely ladies? I mean come on Shuichi, if you gathered them all in one room and told them to have an orgy they would obey without question you know!"

"Considering your past...I have to be careful with what you say...It still doesn't make sense, this didn't happen in any other killing game, so why suddenly give me this curse?"

"With how your using it I would call it a gift more than a curse, but to answer your question...It's a secret! Hahahahahaha!" Monokuma laughed before he vanished as quickly as he came and again I was all alone in my room. I gave a sigh and climbed back into my chair and again fell back to the world of dreams, and this time I didn't get woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a Shorter one(And that may not please people with how long this took) but honestly it's because I wanted to hear from you all! As clearly everyone has a passion for this! So I want everyone to submit any ideas/or things they want to see! Because I didn't do this with Hajime and I think that might have turned people off from this.
> 
> SO I want everyone to give me any ideas they have for anything from fetishes to story ideas and I will try my best to accommodate, so this story is going to be a community story, because frankly, I want to poke at yall's brains ;) Haha.


	4. Let The Investigation Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has entered Day two of Hell, now he embarks on his investigation, trying to figure out a way to save everyone...Yet a mysterious nut might ruin those plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Shuichi's Excellent Adventure, Shuichi had a *Ahem* drink with Kirumi while sharing information with her before having a brief confrontation with Monokuma.
> 
> I want to apologize for the wait, but since I got Robin's Lovely Curse updated early, I have more time to work on this! Since the last chapter was pretty much all lemon, this chapter will focus mostly on plot, maybe a few small scenes but nothing major like the last chapter, if this upsets some people, I apologize for that, but I mentioned I do want an actual plot with this, otherwise it would be like any other lemon story.
> 
> We're on to day two, and with Shuichi being the only one in the know, he now has to investigate while not letting any of the guys find out about his situation.
> 
> Chapter Warnings:None
> 
> ~Elizabeth

Darkness surrounded me as I was in the world of dreams, or rather the world of nightmares...I was sitting in a chair surrounded by nothing but darkness.

Finally in the darkness came a small red light, getting closer and closer before I could see it clearly. It was in the shape of a half-star and oozed despair...Finally the light came forward enough to where I could see the shape of it...Monokuma...

The symbol of despair stood in front of me, he didn't say anything, he just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Finally the darkness began to creep away and the light that began to envelope it showed me a horrifying shot...

The students I had met were all dead on the ground, some were burned like Kiyo, while others looked crushed to death like Kirumi...Despite the scene I couldn't move, yet I felt a pit of despair rising in my stomach.

Finally once all the bodies were visible, Monokuma took a few steps forward until he was right in front of me, looking at me with a blank expression that oozed despair. Finally he spoke.

Welcome to Despair High School, Shuichi Saihara.  
\------

...

...

..."W-What?"

My eyes fluttered open as the room around me was still enveloped in darkness as my lights were still off,unlike the darkness in my dream I could see the outlines of everything and nothing screamed despair at me...Well other than the fact Monokuma was somehow still alive.

I gave a sigh as I pushed the covers off of me and looked at the clock beside the bed "...It's just Three-Thirty..."

Not too surprising, I was used to only getting a few hours on sleep thanks to my detective work. I walked over to the switch and turned it on, illuminating my room in the solem light. I nodded my head as I walked over to the closet and opened it...

...Every single uniform was the same, not a single damn difference...Well again that's not too surprising, all the old footage of the killing game that introduced Monokuma had the participants wearing the same clothing everyday, this would explain why...

I grabbed one of the uniforms and headed to the shower, I had taken one the night before thanks to my...Investigation...But I had put the same uniform back on, and the smell from last night was still strong on it...Plus I had sweated quite a bit thanks to that nightmare.

I quickly threw off the uniform I was wearing and stepped into the shower, and soon the hot water came down over me as I stood motionless as the water dripped down on my body...Questions swirling around in my mind...

How is Monokuma alive?

Why am I the only Ultimate?

Why fake Ultimates?

Why give me such a strange power?

What's up with the bookcase?

These questions swirled around in my mind as I still didn't move, too engrossed in my mind...However one question that stood out to me was the least interesting one.

What's up with the bookcase?

The bookcase was interesting because unlike the other questions, I could find the answer soon...Was it just a red herring? Most likely, however red herrings usually always lead to something when it came to Monokuma, he never let anything go unused, no matter how long it might seem that something stays irrelevant.

However I do need to be careful, Monokuma had yet to reveal any motives and should this be related to the first motive I could end up getting myself killed, and it's possible it would be Monokuma who would kill me, yet he would play it off as me breaking the rules...After all, Junko Enoshima did that to her own sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, during the first killing game, so there is a precedent to getting rid of people who might cause a problem...

I shook my head as the water whipped with it, thinking about these questions won't solve them, it will just confuse me even more. I took the washrag and quickly cleansed myself before turning the water off and leaving the shower. I quickly dried off and threw the new uniform on while leaving my old one in the floor...I would have to get Kirumi to clean it sometime...Afterall, it was 'technically' her fault that it had a unique smell to it.

I walked into my room and looked at the clock, it was now four in the morning,meaning noone was awake yet...Which might make it a good time to investigate the bookcase...Yeah this is perfect.

I grabbed my hat and threw it on my head as I opened my door and walked into the dark night.

My suspicions seemed to be confirmed as I ran into noone and was able to make it to the library without a problem.

The library was a complete mess, as if no one had ever touched it...Interesting considering the Monokubs are still doing 'construction' on the building but it shouldn't be too surprising I suppose, this could just be part of their aesthetics.

I walked around the room for a bit, picking up books and reading through them, some were simple textbooks while others were like the nursery rhymes that Maki was reading through. Yet nothing offered anything of substance, its like they were placed to fuck with me...Which I could see actually...

As I kept looking through everything, something caught my eye, I looked over and the middle bookcase in the room had a book sticking out, curious since every other book was neatly placed. I looked around to confirm I was still alone as I read over the small note Kaede found, I walked over to the book and placed it upright.

Tick

A type of clicking sound could be heard before the bookcase began to open up and swing to the right, I moved back some as I got clear view of what it was hiding. Behind the bookcase was a black and white door that looked like Monokuma...Hm...This seems too obvious.

It was just the second day, and first full day, and already I've found a secret like this? Way too obvious in my opinion, well I should at least look over it.

I walked to the door and immediately noticed that instead of a door handle, it was replaced by a card swipe...Meaning that without the appropriate key card, it would be impossible to access...This could be a problem in two ways.

The first way is that if someone were to find this door, they could begin questioning everyone and get a target on their back, meaning they would be the first one to die...However it could also go in a way that the mastermind could 'accidently' find this and then accuse someone else of being the mastermind if they say they knew about it...Most likely, they would use this to target me.

Well, I have to choose...Keep this secret and hope no one finds it...Or tell everyone and risk having someone go crazy...Well...There is one way to atleast get rid of half of the problem. I nodded as I pushed the bookcase closed and lowered the book back to where it was, effectively locking it.

This power I have been using for my investigation so far could be useful, if I go tell all of the girls not to come in here, that would get rid of half the problem. Then I would have to befriend all the guys and make sure none of them would ever check the bookcase...Though it would be difficult...Though I could also-

"Man Shuichi, you sure like staring at bookcases." I jumped as I turned around to the sound of the voice, however I already knew who it was thanks to his constant stalking yesterday.

"Monokuma, still not leaving me alone?"

"Hey it's not like that, you're just the only one awake! So I came to see what my best friend was up to!"

"Don't know when we became friends."

"PuPuPu...When you accepted my offer of course."

"..."

"Ah don't give me that look! I thought it was obvious we were best friends after that! After all, I gave you a amazing gift, and you provided my with entertainment!"

"...Entertainment? I doubt that's the reason you gave me such a curse, most likely you have bigger plans, I just haven't figured out what said reason is."

"Believe what you want,but you've been piecing together this killing game to the past ones, yet is that really such a good idea? Isn't it's possible this has nothing to do with them?"

"If you weren't involved then I would consider that this was the work of one of Junko Enoshima's followers...However with you involved, it's obvious it's someone with power...A high ranking member of the Remnants...Or...Junko herself."

Monokuma tilted his head and raised his paw to his face as if he was confused by what I had just stated to him. "Huh? But Junko Enoshima perished thanks to Makoto Naegi, remember!?"

"...I wonder...Though the physical body of Junko did indeed perish, her mind lived on in an AI program...After all, said mind was uploaded into the Neo World Program to try to sabotage the Ultimate Despairs from Hope's Peak...The one that involved Izuru Kamakura."

"Are you implying that we're in the Neo World program?"

"No...You don't recycle ideas...And if you do, it's with a twist...It is possible that Junko's AI was still prevalent...And with the mind altering lights you have, I could see you taking someone who looked like Junko and basically 'reviving' her, so to speak."

"..."

"Now...I have another theory, or rather question..."

"...What?"

"If you being controlled by a female, then wouldn't my powers also apply to you? Even if you're not affected by it, you still have to play by the rules...After all..." I took my E-Handbook out and swiped to the last rule "This is a school regulation after all."

As The True Ultimate In This game, you have hereby been granted the power to control all this however you wish

"...Er..."I could see sweat forming on Monokuma, though I doubt it was genuine.

"Now...If you are indeed a female, rev-"

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"What?" The bell began to chime throughout the academy as I looked up for a split second, when I looked back down, Monokuma was gone and I was by myself in the library "Damn..."

The screen in the library flickered on as the Monokubs were all together on a couch.

"It is now five AM!"

"Everyone, please get up and enjoy the day to the fullest!"

"Indeed, otherwise pops won't be pleased."

"Hell Yeah! Get some honey and drink it all day long!"

"..."

"So Long, Bear Well!" Once the monokubs gave the morning announcement, the screen flickered off and the lights in the library that didn't turn on when I flicked the switch, came on, illuminating the entire room.

"Damn...He got away thanks to the time, most likely he would have stalled had he needed more time...But I guess everyone will be getting up now, also the morning announcement is extremely early...Interesting..."

I sighed as I stuffed my hands in my pockets and began walking towards the door, however before I even got out the silent caregiver herself entered "..."

"...Maki, good morning." Maki looked at me with piercing eyes that made me sweat down the back of my head but I kept a poker face.

"...Yeah..."I nodded as I began to walk forward when my thoughts came to me...I can't have her investigating...This will be good to continue my investigation.

"Maki." She stopped and turned around and looked at me and again I shivered from the look she gave me. "I-I need you to do something for me."

"...What?"

"Don't...Investigate this room...At all...And don't tell anyone that I told you not to investigate, no matter what." I tried to sound confident but I was certain my voice cracked while speaking, for some reason out of everyone Maki gave me the most fear when she looked at me.

"...Whatever." Maki spat the words out as she walked over a stack of books and began reading the nursery rhyme from yesterday...I-I think that might have done it...M-Maybe one more test.

"Maki if you do find anything by accident, tell me and no one else."

"...Fine..." She doesn't like speaking does she? Well it seems that did the trick, now to find the other girls and tell them the same information...Though I don't want to walk into any of their rooms, it's a miracle that Maki was down here so fast...Guess she woke up earlier than the announcement.

I walked over to the door and opened it to the hallway which was now illuminated by the previously dark lights. I pulled my hat down and began walking forward, the only place that I thought the others would go to would either be the dining room or gym...Well at least in the dining room I can get something to eat, so might as well head over there.  
\------

Surprisingly I didn't run into anyone else on the way to the dining room, and even then only two people were inside...I'm guessing most people have trouble getting up so early in the morning. The two people inside the dining hall were Ryoma and Kirumi. As soon as I walked in Kirumi turned towards me and bowed "Good morning, Shuichi would you like some breakfast?"

I looked and her and gave a small nod as I walked to the table, there was a small blush on my face from last night so avoiding her would be the best, especially with Ryoma in the vicinity. I sat down on the other side of the table as Ryoma had his beenie pulled over his eyes, making him almost anti-social.

Almost.

I pulled my hat up a little bit to express openness and spoke up to Ryoma "H-Hey Ryoma..."

Ryoma stirred and pulled his bennie up to show his eyes "Hm?"

"J-Just wondering if you're awake."

"Tch, yeah. Just covering my eyes from the light."

"The light?"

"Yeah...Back in prison, the lights didn't come on until seven. However we all woke up at three, so I'm not used to having the lights on so early."

"That's...An interesting system."

"Hmph, it was there way of getting production out of us and also saving money on the power...I didn't care though, the darkness gave me an excuse not to seek people out to talk to." I feel like that was a jab at me right there, but I decided to ignore it.

"I-I see...Well have you discovered anything since you arrived? Such as clues or ways to get out?"

"...Nope, there's a giant wall around this place so we're not getting out that way...Most of this academy is also off limits it seems like...Though being the detective here I'm sure you know this..."

"Uh...Yes, however sharing opinions is never a bad thing, so I'm seeing if someone found something I missed."

"...I doubt you're going to get anything worthwhile, after all not many people here are really good at investigating...Other than you of course."

"Yes well-"

"Another thing, if someone finds something out, most likely you already knew and kept it hidden for one reason or another...Don't take that as me suspecting you, I know how detectives work, always keeping important stuff to themselves and only sharing when necessary...And since you're the Ultimate detective, I get the feeling you already found stuff that you're not going to share...At Least for a while..."

"Er...I..."

"Heh, it's fine...Like I said, that's how you guys work...After all, we can't trust anyone here...Maybe not even ourselves...So you're smart to do so...Also don't worry, I won't tell anyone this...I don't have a reason to help anyone..." Ryoma had a sad look in his face as he spoke...I wonder just how long it's been since he had someone to talk to...

No...His memories are fake...I'm sure he has friends and family back home waiting for him and wondering where he is...Yes, I'm sure everyone does, even I do...I can't let anyone die here, I have to stop Monokuma..."...Right, thanks..."

"Hmph, yeah..." I nodded as I relaxed back into my chair, no one else had yet came here, meaning that only Kirumi, Ryoma and Maki, along with myself were awake...

"Shuichi?" I broke out of my trance as I looked up at Kirumi which caused me to pull my cap down to hide the red on my face...How the hell can she look at me without being embarrassed?

"Uh...Yeah?"

"What would you like to drink with your pancakes?"

"Milk will be alright."

"...What kind?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, what did she me-...Oh...Oh shit...

"Uh...Kind?"

"Yes, Cow Milk,Goat Milk or milk from m-"

"Cow Milk! Cow milk will be alright."

"Understood." Kirumi bowed and then walked back over to the kitchen, I'm going have to tell her not to mention anything related to milk when she's around others...I looked at Ryoma and he gave me a questioning look but didn't pry...Thank the lord, I could only imagine trying to find an lie to cover up that.

Silence began to overtake us with the only sounds being Kirumi cooking, Ryoma pulled his beanie back down over his face and I pulled my hat down, trying to think of everything I knew so far...However soon the silence was broken when the door behind us opened and someone else walked in.

"Huh? Looks like I'm not the only one up." I lifted my cap and turned around when to see who had shown up.

"Oh, good morning Kaito."

"Morning Shuichi! Mmm, something smells good, what is that?"

Kirumi turned around and bowed before speaking "I'm making a big enough breakfast for everyone to enjoy, I'm cooking pancakes, eggs, bacon and so forth, so no matter what you like you shall have something here. Speaking of Kaito, what would you like to drink?"

"Huh? Ah milk will be fine."

"I see, what kind? Would you like Cow Milk, Goat Milk or Mi-"

"Cow Milk! Kaito will have cow milk!" I stood up from my chair and yelled out causing Ryoma and Kaito to look at me questioning looks "U-Uh sorry I'm allergic to Goats milk..."

"Oh...Well that's alright man, I don't even like Goats milk! So yeah I'll have Cow milk!"

Kirumi bowed and went back over to the kitchen as I could feel my heart trying to pound out of my chest, I looked at Kaito and gave a nod as I walked over to Kirumi and whispered to her so the two behind me wouldn't hear us "H-Hey Kirumi..."

"Hm?"

"W-When you ask for what kind when it comes to milk...J-Just ask for Cow Milk and Goat Milk...Don't mention anything other kinds...Please..."

"...Such a strange request, however I understand."

"T-Thanks..."

"Of course."

"Oh and Don't investigate the library, no matter what...And don't tell anyone I told you not to investigate…"

"Understood."Whew...Crisis avoided...For now...I walked back over to the table and sat down, I asked Kaito the same questions I asked Ryoma but like I kinda expected, I didn't learn anything new...I guess it's possible what Ryoma said was true, that I would most likely find all the answers before anyone else...Especially since they were just ordinary people...Though I was just a regular detective who got lucky on a case but...At Least I have some training.

Eventually silence took over again and eventually it was interrupted by someone, they were asked by Kirumi what they wanted and I questioned them to no avail...I also used the free chances I had to tell the girls not to investigate the library and while I believe I was able to do so without anyone noticing, the one named Kokichi gave me a an unsettling look...Considering what he had implied before, I really needed to be careful around him.

This went for for about an hour until finally everyone was awake and present...

Everyone but one person.

"Hm? Aren't we're missing someone?"

"Yeah there are sixteen of us I think."

"Yeah it's that Maki girl thats missing isn't it?" I looked around and indeed the one person missing was Maki...We should all meet up so we could talk so Maki being gone is a little problematic...

"I last saw her in the library , I'll go and get her."

"Want me to come with you Shuichi?" I looked at the sound of the voice only to find it was Kaede, who was giving me a look that made my heart drop...No I mustn't... I have to keep investigating and keep everything and everybody together.

"N-No...I'm fine...Thanks though..." She looked dejected but nodded as I pushed my seat out as I walked outside of the dinner and into the empty hallway.

Now to make my way down-

Rise and Shine Ursine!

I heard the catchphrase uttered by the monokubs and I turned expecting all of them but the only one present was Monosuke "How ya doin champ?"

"Just one of you this time?"

"Well monkids drunk from honey, Monotaro is trying to wake him up, Monodam is too quiet and pops has banned Monophanie from being near you." Tch, smart bear knows I would interrogate her thanks to my curse. "Plus pops has said he can't be with you when you're alone anymore, so we're taking his place."

Damn bear...He's going to avoid me at all costs now...Tch..."Well what do you want?"

"Well pops wanted me to give this to you...I have no idea what it is but apparently he said it would make the game more interesting."

Monosuke opened his paw to reveal...A nut? "A nut?"

"Yeah pops said something about this being a man's nut or something...I have no idea what that means but Pops said you have to eat it."

"...And If I don't?"

"Well Pops said if you eat this he will delay giving the motive for another day or two ti give you time to investigate." That bear is taunting me..."And if you don't eat it, then the motive will be given out right now."

...Well I'm glad I have choices. "Ugh, give me that damn nut."

I looked at the 'nut' and had to admit it didn't look anything different from a regular nut, however it was slick and smelt...Uh...Honestly I didn't know to describe it, it was sour yet sweet at the same time...Uh...Lord..."Going to eat it or just stare at it until it sprouts?"

"...Guess I better..." I opened my mouth and plopped the nut into my mouth and chewed...There was no taste, it was just crunchy and soon I swallowed it uncemonsily. "...N-Nothings happening..."

"Tch, Pops said it would take a moment."

"What wou-Urk!" I suddenly collapsed onto the ground as a burning sensation began to overtake my throat and soon my entire body was throbbing in pain as it felt like it was over hundred degrees in the room, sweat rolled down my face, my mind began to go blank...E-Everything was going black...

...

..."Heh..."

Suddenly everything stopped as I pushed myself off the ground and looked at the bear in front of me "So uh...How ya feeling champ?"

"Feeling just fine bear...Though I'm afraid I have a sweet little lass waiting for me, so I must be off."

"H-Huh? But pops said you would-"

"Like I care what that black and white bear says, I have my own agenda."

"But..." I ignored the annoying bear as I walked with my hands in my pockets to the library, I smirked at the thought, Maki Harukawa should still be there, meaning I need to invite her to breakfast...Plus give her some fun along with it.

I stopped about halfway to the library as I reached up and took the hat off my head "Tch, if I want the ladies to really admire me, they need to be able to see my eyes."

I snatched the hat to the back of my pants and continued on to little lady, she seemed cold on the outside, but I'm sure once I get her to open up, it will reveal she's just a sweet little angel waiting...For a guy like me.

I arrived at the library door and turned the knob and looked inside, sure enough she was still sitting reading that nursery rhyme. I walked inside and immediately her piercing red eyes looked up at me "...What?"

I smiled as I turned and closed the door and locked it as I took a step forward "Maki...Take your shoes off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on every Chapter will have atleast 4000 words as the 2000 words of Ch.3 was pathetic, also sorry for the buildup in this, but I figure giving everyone something to look forward to would be exciting!


	5. The Mans Nut Giveth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi Has taken the Mans Nut given to him by Monokuma, and he seems different. Now a new challenge awaits him, but will his mind be able to get past just the latest trap by Monokuma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on Shuichi's Excellent Adventure, Shuichi began his investigation and was beginning to progress when he was interrupted, and to make matters worse a mysterious nut given to him by the monokubs has made Shuichi...Different.
> 
> This hopefully lives up to expectations since the last chapter was mostly plot buildup, I hope to have a good scene with Maki here along with some more plot advancement! I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> ~Elizabeth
> 
> Chapter Warnings:Handjob, Footjob, Body Kissing, spitting

"Maki...Take your shoes off." I let the smooth words flow out of my mouth as I walked across the library to the other door and locked it as well, locking the two of us inside.

Maki looked at me before she sighed and spoke "...Fine...Though last time it was just a joke..."

"No jokes, I swear." She gave me a piercing look as she bent down and grabbed her brown shoes from behind and slid them off one by one, before throwing them in my general direction "Giving me your shoes?"

"...I figure you wanted them since you asked me to take them off..." Well I suppose one could think that, though I have something much funner in mind. She began to look down at her book when I walked up towards her and grabbed her shoulders "...What now?"

I gave a smirk as I dropped my right hand and traced along her side before my hand was laying on her side "You're not as dark as you pretend to be are you?"

"...What?"

"You're puttin on a facade are you not?" I moved my other hand to cup her cheek and though she was giving me her oh so loving death stare, she didn't move "Now Maki Harukawa, why is that?"

"..."

"After all...Are you really the Ultimate Child Caregiver?" I might as well see if I can get her to remember her true memories.

"...No..."Well it looks like that was es-"I'm the Ultimate Assassin."

...Huh...Well that was unexpected...So Monokuma gave her a fake Ultimate but also made her lie about said Ultimate...Though with such a title I can see why..."Ultimate Assassin?"

"Yes...I was raised to be a assassin and nothing else, I would go through countless nights of starvation and sleep deprivation as punishment and training, I also was routinely beaten to toughen up...Anything else you want to know?"

"Why the disguise?"

"If the others knew what I really was, then I'll be targeted for sure...Plus, it will remove me of any suspicion should something happen." Huh, I see.

"Then why tell me?"

"Because you asked."

"So if the others asked, would you tell them?"

"No."

"Just me?"

"Just you."

"Why is that?"

"Just because."...I'm starting to understand the character Monokuma gave Maki...Plus I'm also starting to understand how the girls think when it comes to my commands and questions..."So If I tell you to do anything like the shoes, or ask you any question, you will always do it and answer honestly?"

"...Pretty Much." Hm...Most people would laugh at such a statement, but she was extremely sure of her answer, it's a interesting thing to think about.

"Again just me though...If the others did the same thing?"

"I'll ignore them...or make it to where they will shut up." Right...I doubt I will get a good answer here, but this has let me get to know their thinking powers, if only a little.

"So if I told you to take your socks off then..." Maki didn't say anything as she pulled her legs up one by one and pulled each of her socks off before handing them to me "...Right..."

I moved my hands and grabbed her socks before turning around and throwing them over to her shoes. I looked down at Maki legs and I had to admit, they were amazing to look at, I could rub them all day long if I wanted to.

I gave a small laugh as I walked closer to her, and placed both of my hands on her shoulders "Now...It would be great if you'd come eat breakfast with us...But before that, I need to do something for me."

"...What?"

I smirked as I feel onto my knees in front of her and grabbed her right leg and gave it a kiss "I need to...Investigate your body."

"...Whatever..." Maki kept her condescending tone but I knew I had to get her to reveal her true self to me, I kept kissing up her leg before I got to her skirt as I moved my hands to right above her crotch as I unbuttoned it before I grabbed the sides and lowered her skirt, revealing her black panties...Well...

"Heh, a heart shape right over your pussy? Interesting design." Her piercing eyes stayed but a light blush could be seen on her face.

"...It's what my group gave me for missions." Heh, I'm sure. I gave a small chuckle as I moved my face forward and gave a kiss to the heart shape causing her to moan a small amount.

"I see you enjoyed that." I moved forward and gave another kiss on it before I moved up to her face and locked my lips with hers. As soon as we locked lips, our tongues started battling for position, when one took control, the other would counter attack before she got the best of me and pushed me backwards as she landed right on top of me. She moved her face up and it was bright red as her eyes were now looking at me with lust instead of intimidation.

"..." She tried to speak but I could tell she didn't know what to say, I just smirked as I traced along her side before I pulled myself up to beside her ear, letting my breath slowly hit her neck along the way.

"Maki...jerk me the best you can~" Maki blush deepened but she just nodded as she pushed herself down to my pants and began undoing my belt before she opened them and reached inside. I flinched and let out a soft moan as I felt her hand wrap around my cock before she pulled it out, with it instantly springing up and hitting her in the face.

"...I-Impressive..." I let out a small chuckle as Maki began moving her hand up and down, causing me to let out a moan of content, they were soft and she had an excellent touch, I don't know if she has any actual sexual experience, but I get the feeling Monokuma didn't bother to add any to her fake persona.

Maki gripped hard as she went up and down causing pleasure I had never felt before erode through me,yet after going up and down just once she softened up a bit for a few strokes before gripping hard again for another stroke "D-Damn...You really are amazing."

"..." She didn't say anything but her face was bright red, I gave a small chuckle as I continued to enjoy, however soon I felt something hot and when I looked I saw Maki spitting onto my deck and then rubbing it all over with her hand, making it feel even more amazing, damn she really is good!

She gave another big spit onto my cock which just made it more slimy and the sound of the spit could be heard as she went up and down, eventually she went all the way down to my balls and completely wrapped them in her hand and squeezed causing a moan from me before she moved back to my cock.

Soon she used her free hand to grab my balls and soon she squeezed and stroked at the same time, causing me to almost jump up from the pleasure but I was able to hold myself still somehow, despite the fact it was so enjoyable.

I continued to restrain myself from the pleasure even though it felt like the best thing in the world...But it could be better...I looked down at her legs and an evil grin overtook me as I looked up "Maki...Keep stroking...But use your feet."

She looked up at me with a curious expression before a small, very small but still present, smile graced her lips as pushed herself up and slid back as she positioned her feet around my dick before mashing it in between them, causing squishy sounds to be heard from the spit, as she began to work her magic.

She went up and down, her smooth skin extended all the way down to her feet as I continued to feel like I was in paradise, it was amazing. Soon she pushed my dick back with one of her feet as she used the other one to go up and down on the bottom of it and even ran across my balls causing me to clasp my hands together to keep myself sane.

She then pulled my dick forward and began going over the top now, hitting every spot she could along the way "Damn Maki...You're fantastic."

"...I-I've never done this before...I'm just going off of instinct..." Hm...Now I'm interested in her actual life, but that's for another day. "...A-Am I doing well...?"

Her voice trembled a bit as another grin came over me, I had her right where I wanted her. "You're doing amazing~"

She gave another small smile as she kept going all over my dick with her feet, front running across it to sliding it up and down through her toes, the softness of her feet could not be overstated...Never could I have imagined just how amazing a girls foot could feel, I had been missing out in life...

The sound of squishing and splating could be heard as the spit got in between her toes as she worked, which just increased the pleasure for me...Soon it was getting to me though...

"Urg...M-Maki...I-I'm going to...Cum..." Maki didn't say anything as she speed up her work, trying to make me cum as fast as I could...She wanted it...Well I'll play around a bit more with her...I pushed myself up some as I reached over and grabbed her shoes before throwing them to her "P-Position them...T-To where I-I can cum in them."

Maki look at me and nodded as she pushed herself up, displaying amazing flexibility as she was able to move her legs to where she kept going up and down despite her position as she placed the shoes right under my dick "W-Whenever you want..."

She kept stroking, going faster and faster, not stopping as my dick felt like it was inflating from the pressure before finally "Urg!"

Maki grabbed my dick and positioned it downwards as I shot all inside of her shoes, and I mean that literally. I couldn't control myself as I kept going and going and I didn't finally stop until both of her shoes were about half-way filled, as steam came out of them from how hot my cum was.

I was panting as I looked down at them before looking up at Maki who was giving me a look that said she wanted me...And I wanted her...But...

I'm afraid time wasn't on my side.

Staying too long would make the others come look for us which would be bad, so I'll have to cut this short,however I was able to still have some fun, so it wasn't all for naught..."S-Shuichi...?"

"...*Pant* M-Maki...W-We should get going." Maki gave me a semi-sad expression but I just smiled at her "Oh come on, *pant* Y-You gotta go back to the cold look F-For everyone else *pant*"

Maki kept looking at me before she sighed and her face naturally morphed back into the cold expression she usually keeps, it's amazing how easily she changed really. "Well...Whatever..."

I smiled as Maki began to leave...Still partially naked..."Maki...Put your skirt back on...And where you're shoes...Without your socks..."

"...Fine..." Maki walked over and grabbed her skirt before sliding it back on and buttoning it back before she walked back over to her shoes which were still filled with my cum and slid them on like it was nothing, though I could hear her feet bascially get creamed when she did so.

"How is it?"

"...Hot...And sticky..." I gave a laugh as I pulled a rag out of my pocket and bent down and wiped away the outside to get rid of all visible evidence.

Once I was done I pushed myself up and gave her a smile before I leaned forward and gave her a small kiss a on the lips "If anybody asks about your socks, you took them off and forgot to put them back on, you're not allowed to talk about what happened in here either."

"...Fine..."

"Good." I gave her another kiss on the lips before I pulled back and began getting my belt back on "Head to the dining hall, tell everyone I'll be there shortly."

"...Alright..." Maki began walking forward but as soon as she walked by me I raised my hand and gave her a slap on her ass causing her to yelp but she continued on.

"Well...it seems I know more about my powers now."

"I'm sure that's exactly the reason you fooled around with her, huh champ?" I looked behind me to the sound of the voice as one of the monokubs was now present.

"Tch, oh great it's the red-headed step child of the mascot community."

"Thats cold you know..." He seemed to frame shock and disappointment before he returned to his usual self "Anyway, since you ran off last time, I wasn't able to tell you about the mans nut."

"What's to tell?"

"Tch, as you have seen, the mans nut gives you not only more sexual desire, but makes you more confident, smarter, stronger and better looking, basically it actually makes you look the part of a harem protagonist."

"Harem protagonist?"

"Don't worry about it champ, anyway just a thing to remember, good luck trying to reverse it champ, life just got a lot harder." With that Mososuke left as quickly as he came...

...I suppose that's true, Everyone does have a different image of me...I better keep that image to avoid suspicion. I gave a small sigh as I reached behind me and grabbed my hat before placing it back onto my head and lowering it "Well...At Least the game just got interesting."  
\------

Once I was prepared and looked like the impression everyone has of me, I opened the door and ventured into the hallway. It was quiet as the only sounds were my footsteps echoing throughout the hallway.

However the silence was broken when a, almost like a door closing, was heard throughout the hallway. I looked over at the source of the sound and raised an eyebrow "...The girls restroom? The only person who should be here is Maki...Hm..."

I tilted my hat up a little as I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked inside.

The room was pink, from the walls to the stalls, and nothing looked out of place.

Except...One of the stalls was open compared to the rest. I walked over towards and was about to look inside when a body came flying out causing me to stumble back "What the...? Kokichi?"

The one who had jumped out and was now laying on the floor was the one I had all the wrong feelings about, Kokichi. "Oh Hi Shuichi!I didn't expect you in the girls restroom!"

"The same can be said for you...What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just investigating! Trying to find out about this little game, that's all!"

"You're lying...I can tell..."

"Oh? How so?"

"I'm the Ultimate Detective, it's not too hard for me to spot lies and the such."

"Oh, well you got me there! But you know Shuichi...You sound...Different...More confident...Less...Well to be honest, less like a pussy like you did before."

"..."

"Like don't get me wrong, your balls have dropped but...Before you sounded like some lost kitten trying to protect his friends from the big bag dog...But now...You sound like a lion trying to protect his friends from a gazelle...No fear...Total Confidence...Ready to pounce whenever..."

"Hmph, interesting analogies."

"That! That right there! Before you would be like 'I-I don't what know what...' or some shit like that...But instead...You're not wavering, you're ready to kick my ass if you have to...What changed?"

Well this is interesting, I'm even trying to sound meek but he sees right through it...Well then "Hmph, you said were the Ultimate Supreme Leader,the leader of the giant criminal organization in Japan...Well you should know all about facades."

"Hahaha! Well I can't argue there! After all, I'm a liar!" Kokichi gave a child like laugh before his face went to one of darkness and suspicion "But you know what I think? I think you're not really a detective...You're a fake ultimate working for Monokuma..."

The irony is strong with this one "You have no evidence to back that claim up."

"Oh I know, don't worry! Wouldn't want to cause disent!" Kokichi laughed again before he practically bounced to right in front of me "Besides...It looks like you have at least a majority of the girls under you little finger...Wouldn't want to pick a fight with the majority right now."

"..."

"Hehe, Don't worry Shuichi, I'm just along for the ride, I'll play your little game for now but..." Kokichi got right up on my as stared into my eyes "I'm going to win this game."

Once he said those words his face melted back into the innocent one he had before before running past me and out of the restroom, leaving me all by my lonesome...Hm...It seems Monokuma made him a foil to me...Again all part of his 'entertainment' which is starting to make me think we are being broadcasted to spread despair...Though this could all be a red herring, I have no proof after all...

I shouldn't worry about it now, I'll just head on to the dinning hall.  
\------

The rest of the walk was uneventful, I eventually got to the dining hall and when I walked in, everyone looked in my direction "Ah, there you are Shuichi, took you long enough!"

Kaito was the first to speak and I just did a small laugh as I walked up to the table "I-It's nothing, I had to use the restroom is all."

"Ah it's alright, Maki got here just a few moments ago and Kokichi returned shortly after." I looked over at the student in question who gave me a evil grin though I just brushed it off. "Now! We were talking and we think you should lead the meeting Shuichi."

"The meeting?"

"Yeah! Like what's going on! You're the detective here so we figured you could answer the most questions." Sounds reasonable enough, alright.

I nodded as I looked around at everyone as I raised my hat up a little "...We have been kidnapped and transported to an unknown location by the symbol of despair Monokuma, and the monokubs."

"Symbol of Despair?"

"Yes, his only goal is to spread despair throughout the world and destroy all hope, a terrorist operation that doesn't want regime change or total control, rather it's a operation to completely wipe out mankind as we know it. To reduce the Earth to nothing but rubble, and make sure than mankind never exists again." Silence followed my sentence as some looked at each while others nodded.

"Why though? What would that accomplish?"

"It would accomplish nothing in the long run, it would just wipe out Earth for no other reason than for the hell of it...However only one person is truly responsible, a high school student who formed a cult thanks to her seduction and brainwashing. That student goes by the name of Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista...Or rather, the Ultimate despair." Again more silence followed with nervous looks and curious expressions, no one dare interrupting me.

"Hmph, it sounds pretty lame to me...No offense Shuichi, but that is a stretch."

"I would agree with you Ryoma, however I do have proof...However I cannot share such proof right now, as it may lead to the person behind our kidnapping."

"But wouldn't our kidnapper be this junko girl?"

"It's doubtful, Junko Enoshima was killed during the Hope's Peak Killing game."

"Hope's Peak Killing game? Then does that mean this has happened before?"

"Yes...A total of three times...Or four if you count the Jabberwock island one, two killing games were at Hope's Peak, while the other was at the HQ of the Future Foundation, a secret government funded unit to fight against Junko."

"But why have these killing games?"

"We are Ultimates are we not? If regular people see Ultimates killing each other, abandoning hope, then what chance do they have? They will eventually break and succumb to despair...That is the goal."

Everyone was quiet as I finished, I don't know if they will believe me or not, but having everyone work together to defeat Monokuma will be easier to achieve if we have a common enemy to rally behind. "Well it sounds pretty fishy...But what's belief without doubt! Yeah! I believe Shuichi and I think you all should too!"

Kaito shouted out loud as he pushed himself up and threw his arm around me...A energetic fellow for sure. "Yeah I believe him to!"

Kaede followed as she shot up from her seat and gave a pleading look to everyone else. "I too believe Shuichi."

Kirumi followed and soon the girls started to fall in line, which caused all the guys to as well...Well it seems I have them on my side for now...As everyone had a renewed excitement to escape, I felt a smile form on my face, this does look like it will be exciting. "Alright, let's split up and look for more clues...The basement has already been thoroughly swept through by me, so everyone investigate the other floors."

Everyone nodded at my words, however we all sat down and enjoyed Kirumi's breakfast first, it was delicious after all. We all bonded with each other, getting to know each other a bit more, which was good since it would give us even more reason not to murder.

Once we all finished, everyone but Kirumi and I left, I offered to stay behind and help with the dishes. "So Shuichi, have you done any more investigating?"

"Huh…? Ah yes...However I haven't found anything groundbreaking yet that would break open the case or anything.

I see...Might I ask something?"

"Of course."

"How do you know about these past killing games? I am not doubting you, but I am curious." Hm...What to say? Lying would be the best choice...I used Junko as a way to rally everyone, nothing more...They don't need to know the whole truth…

"As you know, I am a detective...The ultimate detective at that, and as such I had access to many classified files...I found out about the past killing games from those case files, along with Junko and the secret battle between her group and the Future Foundation.

"I see...So if Junko is dead, then who kidnapped us?"

"One of her followers most likely, perhaps using this game as a setup to something more...Maybe as a tribute to her…"

"Yes...That would make sense…" To be fair I could talk about ponies and you would believe me with how everything is right now…

"Indeed." Silence followed for a few moments when I heard the door behind us, I turned and the door closed as soon as it opened. I raised an eyebrow at it.

"Kirumi...I'll be right back...Keep washing the dishes and try not to get too wet." I raised my hat up as I began making my way over to the door.

"...Wet? I suppose Shuichi wishes for me to get aroused while I wash the dishes...I shall have to do this from now on then."  
\------

Once I was outside I looked around until I saw why the door was opening and closing.

Monosuke was spying "Hiya Champ, pretty inspiring speech I gotta say!"

"Tch, I was just stating the facts. What do you want bear?"

"Well pops wanted to make a little deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yeah yeah, you see he's getting really angry having to stay away from you and all that, so he decided that he will allow you to interrogate him and all that on one condition."

"What?"

"The first motive will be unveiled tomorrow morning if you agree to the deal."

"I took the man's nut to delay the motive."

"Indeed, but here's the thing...It delayed it for just a few extra days, I mean you guys were already supposed to know what the motive was so...In a way this isn't betraying the previous deal." Hm...I need all the information I can get but for a motive to already be present...I wonder...

"What is the motive?"

"Eh well...Pops said he hasn't decided yet...So I'll be figuring it out when you do sport." ...The benefits outweigh the cons...However it's interesting Monokuma would be doing this...However, entertainment is everything and having to have his kids monitor everything instead of him has to be getting to him...

"Alright...Fine...Bring him here."

"Don't worry champ, he already is." Monokid left the area and I stood there when that sinister voice spoke up from behind me.

"Well Well Shuichi...It seems the first motive has gotten closer to being revealed." I scrunched my eyes as I turned around to face Monokuma, looking at me with a face of joy...He knew I would take the deal...Now the game of chess begins.

I reached up towards my hat and pulled it off before attaching it to my belt so I could get a clear view of the bear "Monokuma, you are going to be truthful correct?"

"Well I kinda have to PuPuPu."

"Very well...First thing first, reveal your true form!" Silence overtook us as Monokuma stared at me for a few moments in silence before what could be described as a sigh came out...However...

"Poo...You're no fun Shuichi darling..." That voice...So...She is here..."Come to your room, I'll be waiting."

Monokuma vanished as I clenched my fists as I began running towards my room, Is it really her? Is it a voice changer? What is it? I kept running before I reached my door, I gave a sigh as I flicked my hair out of my face and grabbed hold of the door handle.  
\------

Once I turned the knob and entered into the room, I could feel something was off...A wave of despair engulfed the room, almost suffocating me. I gave another sigh as I began walking forward, once I got far enough I saw them...Legs with boots crisscrossed on my bed...I kept walking forward before I finally turned the corner and stared at the woman laying on my bed without a care in the world."PuPuPu The most eligible man in Hope's Peak! Shuichi Saihara!

"...And the most despised woman on this planet...Junko Enoshima." It was her, from her voice to her hair to hell even her breasts, it was her in the flesh but...Something seemed off...I couldn't put my finger on it...It's possible she was just turned into Junko by the Ultimate Despair and so she's not perfect but...I have no evidence."

"Oh you're making me blush~ So what do you wanna know? The killing game? Hope's Peak? The fake memories? Or-..." Junko winked as she pulled her legs close and began unbuttoning her top shirt "You just want to abuse me? I-I don't mind but...Please be gentle."

I rolled my eyes as I walked over and sat down in on of my chairs "Enough of the bullshit Junko...You're going to answer my questions."

"Such a party pooper, but fine, whatev's." I nodded as I crossed my legs as I stared at the evil in front of me.

"First off, why the curse?"

"For entertainment, I mean after all you gotta keep an audience interested...But also because you're the Ultimate challenge Shuichi! Easily the smartest person I've ever had participate! So, I thought it would be fun to see how you handle this amazing gift!"

"You say that, but the real reason is to get rid of me...Hope it fucks me up somehow...That's it isn't it?"

"I guess you can take it that way...But remember Shuichi, I have to obey the rules, so I'm not really lying about what I said."

"Oh I believe you, but you don't have to spit out the whole truth, just parts of the truth."

"Tch, well believe what you want. You wanted this interview."

"Oh trust me, this won't be the only time we meet...Since you obey by the rules so much, whenever I want to meet you, you're going to, got it?"

"Alright alright, calm down, I got it."

"Now why the fake Ultimates?"

"Can you name every Ultimate ever Shuichi? I doubt it, meaning that the people outside don't know either...If they hear about another killing game with Ultimates it would spread so much despair! Even if the Ultimates are fake."

Well...That goes along with what I thought..."So this is being broadcasted to the outside world?"

"PuPu I didn't say that, I just said people heard about,not how they would hear about it." Junko had an aura around her that was full of cockiness, she wasn't afraid of anything I asked, she would tiptoe around it without actually breaking her own rule.

"...The motive...What is it?"

"Aw, don't want to find out with the rest of your classmates?"

"Tell me."

"Man you really are a party pooper...But fine I'll tell you...The first motive is fairly simple, whoever kills first...Gets to find out your secret."

"...! What? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Shuichi...You know...Your secret that you made a deal with the mastermind to basically control this game how you see fit."

"..."

"You can't deny it, you did make a deal with me, and your power does influence the game tremendously...Of course the motive will be phrased along the lines of 'kill first and find out the traitor among you!"

"Such a motive wouldn't work, I mean after they ki-"

"After they kill then they will immediately be told, and they can in turn decide whether or not to share such information. Either way they will most likely go after you, thinking if they kill you...The game will end."

"..."

"I mean we have plenty of people who would fall for such a trap."

"The motive also works for me though...It gives me a reason to kill...Because if someone else kills and they share it after they're found out...Then I'm a immediate target."

"Heh, if you want to take it that way~"

"...Final Question, why did you grab me? I mean everyone else isn't an Ultimate yet I am...You also seemed surprised when you found out about me."

"Hm...There was a mixup, some of my followers thought you were just a regular boy...After all the flashback lights only work on regulars, Ultimates aren't affected at all...That's why I was surprised to see you knew so much about the world."

"...I see...It's kinda sad that I don't even look the part of an Ultimate."

"Aw don't feel bad Shuichi, I mean that was before the mans nut...I mean now...Hell you're kinda hot~"

"Your flattery means as much as cowshit. Tch whatever, that's all the questions I have for now."

"Really? I figured you would have more."

"...I need to do more investigating first...Besides as I said, you are required to meet me whenever I call for you...If you're committed to the rules."

"Yeah yeah, trust me I won't chicken out, it's too entertaining~" Junko laughed but nothing but pure malice could be heard behind it, I rolled my eyes again as I pushed myself up and headed for the door "And one more thing Shuichi Darling."

I stopped and looked at her "What?"

"If you're ever feeling stressed..." She turned on her side and gave me the best pose she could "I can help relieve it~"

I just gave a sigh as I turned again to the door and left my room.  
\------

Once I was back into the dorms, I thought about where to investigate next when all of a sudden I heard a sound "Hey watch out!"

I turned to the side to see who it was but was immediately blasted by someone running at full speed."Agh! What the...!"

"Tch, damn male getting in my way." I looked to the sound of the voice and was surprised at who I saw.

"Tenko!?"

"Tch, I was in the middle of my training but you interrupted it you degenerate male!"

"Training?"

"Yes my Neo-Akido training! It requires that right after breakfast, I run fifty miles at full speed non-stop! I was using the stairs here to help burn off even more but I wasn't expecting you to get in my way."

"Well excuse me but I don't exactly think to watch out for sprinters when I leave my room." Where was she when I entered? I didn't see her running then and that was well after breakfast...Maybe she was running somewhere else, who knows?

"Do you even think with your head? Most males think with their crotch half the time anyway!"...I gave a deep sigh trying to calm down from this stupid conversation when something started to overcome me, it felt like just before I met with Maki...

...

"Hey Earth to Shuichi!"

"Tenko...You think all males are pervs?"

"Hmph, all the ones I've met."

"Well I'll change that perception...By flipping it...Take me to your room."

"Hmph, I don't know what you need from their but fine, follow me!" As Tenko turned to lead me to her room, I just looked down and gave a small grin, I need a few things from her actually…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised by the Junko reveal? How is she alive you may be asking? Well just pay attention to some of the details Shuichi said and you might get a clue.
> 
> For everyone wanting pure sex, I'm saving it, allowing each girl to reveal her fetish(Or rather the fetish Shuichi is assigning to them) and the such...I'll try to hurry up on it, since I know some of you give zero shits about the plot.
> 
> Heads Up I have a new update posted and hopefully thanks to some things I'll be able to post more often!


	6. Degenerate Females

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has decided to teach Tenko a lesson about her constant talking down too of males, however will he get more than he bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was recently reading over an old fic of mine and...Wow...I've gone soft, I used to write some really good scenes! I think my overall writing has improved but I think a result of that is that I've lessened the lemon scenes quite a bit...Not because I hate writing them but because I think I try not to overdo it, which has caused some scenes being way too short...
> 
> But no more! This chapter will be the most hardcore one yet! We're going have a big ole juicy Lemon scenes just like the old times...Before taking it down a notch for some more plot near the end...Anyway! Get your dicks out and/or get your dildos ready, it's Lemon time!(Note*SexyPrincessWriter does not Encourage or Discourage Masturbation)
> 
> Also I have a twitter now where I'll be posting chapter updates, stuff that inspires certain chapters(Almost always NSFW) and just chatting with you guys, you can find me on twitter SexyPWriter
> 
> ~Elizabeth(This Author's Note was just for a little fun, this really will be a lemon heavy chapter but the plot will still be present, also shoutout to dfriel1996,DRmegafan,and Jake as I used a combination of all their ideas in this chapter.)
> 
> Chapter Warnings:Yuri,Lolicon,Lactation,69,Anal Sex,Semi-Threeway,Vaginal Licking,Vaginal fingering,Blowjob Masturbation

I followed closely behind Tenko as she lead me to her room, as I walked I couldn't help but give a chuckle, Tenko likes to call all men perverts, and what not, yet she has no idea what she is about to experience herself...

We arrived at her room fairly quickly as it was close to mine and Tenko opened the door and let me inside before following me "Lock the door."

Tenko did as I said though she immediately had a look of disgust on her face "What? Going to rape me or something?"

I smirked, I guess in a way I was...It would just be...Consensual "...What if I said yes?"

"Tch, It wouldn't surprise me, all males are perverts!" I again just chuckled as I looked around her room, it looked exactly like mine other than the fact that the spots that were blue in my room were pink in hers, I found a chair nearby and walked over as I fell back into it.

"Tenko...You're going to entertain me." I gave another smirk as I lowered my hands and began loosening my belt as I spoke "Do a handstand."

"Hmph, what a easy task!" Tenko boasted proudly before she positioned herself and pushed up until her hands were holding her body up completely as her skirt fell down revealing an excellent image...

"No panties?" Indeed, she had no panties on, meaning her pussy was right in my view thanks to the fact that she did a handstand position where she would face me. It was trimmed but not completely shaven as her brown pubic hair could lightly be seen, and not only that...

What a camel toe! Her pussy was pretty fat and her clit was sticking out like a sore thumb, as if begging for me to go over and suck on it! "Hmph, why wear extra fabric? It would just get in the way of my training!"

"But aren't you afraid of someone seeing?"

"The only ones who would be looking are Degenerate Males, and if they dare to look, then I can promise they won't remember after I'm through with them!" Well...All males except for me of course.

I kept enjoying the view as she kept her handstand as I finally got my belt loosened and let my pants slid off before I stuck my hand into my boxers and pulled out my "Rock hard Rager" as Monokid would like to call it.

"Of course you would take off your pants perverted male!" Yeah yeah, keep talking babe...I began jerking myself off as I kept watching her pussy while Tenko kept her eyes trained on me, though I swore I saw some droll but she quickly licked it off her mouth.

Finally after working myself with my hand for a bit, I pushed myself up and pulled my boxers all the way down and started walking up to Tenko who didn't flinch,finally once I got up to her I licked my chops as I grabbed her bare ass and gave a squeeze "Damn,what a soft ass."

"D-Degenerate Male!" Tenko's tone was still one of seriousness and disgust but I could tell that she was enjoying this, she wanted me so bad...I can't blame her to be honest. I gave a smirk as I looked at her pussy sticking out as I went down and licked across it "Oh...~"

"Sounds like you enjoyed that." Tenko didn't say anything though she did fidget around a bit so I tightened my grip on her ass to keep her steady. I lowered my head down once more and gave another lick...And then another...And another...I kept going back and forth with my tongue, her clit was actually getting a bit bigger somehow as I could see her juices start to come out.

"D-Degenerate...~" Tenko couldn't finish her sentence as I kept licking over her pussy as her juices came out more and more, until her entire crotch was pouring like a pipe had busted "M-Male...!~"

I kept licking, going fast before slowing down again as I enjoyed the taste, it was different than Kaede's but not less enjoyable, not by a longshot. Finally I quit licking as I looked down at Tenko's red face "Are you blushing, or is it just the blood going to your face?~"

"I-It's..." Tenko didn't say anymore as droll was coming out of her mouth preventing her from talking, I did a small laugh before I grabbed my cock and stuck it in front of her mouth "If you're not going to talk, at least put your mouth to good use in other ways~"

Tenko didn't say anything as she opened her mouth and closed her eyes before she engulfed my cock in her mouth which instantly made me flinch. I had never had a girl put her mouth on my cock before so it felt strange...But amazing at the same time, it was soft like a pillow but hot like a cover, I couldn't believe it felt this good!

Tenko started to move her head back and forth and that's when it really started to feel good as her tongue worked it's magic all around my cock, hitting every pleasure point once could think of, from licking around the head to going all the way forward and hitting the back of it, I thought I might lose it right there!

But I kept myself composed as she worked her magic as I kept licking over her pussy enjoying the taste and letting my mouth get soaked in her cum as everytime I pushed her clit back with my tongue, it would fling back up and fling it all over my face.

Finally I stopped licking as I looked at her erect clit and smirked before I lowered my face and engulfed it around my mouth and started sucking on it and immediately I noticed two things, I could taste all of her cum in my mouth as she was squirting everywhere inside, so much that I thought I was going to drown!

Second thing I noticed was that her clit was even bigger than I thought! I mean as I sucked on it and played around with it with my tongue, I just couldn't believe at how big it actually was! I was almost giving her a blowjob and she didn't even have a cock! Thats how big and erect it was at this moment, I didn't even know how one gets it that big!

But I didn't care as I continued to suck and lick all over as she continued to cum, making me wonder if she would ever stop as I sucked on it and at the same time, I continued to try to hold my own load in as Tenko continued to suck my cock, as she was deploying the same tricks I was as she sped up and then slowed down almost as if mimicking me.

We continued to do this together,until I could feel Tenko losing her balance. Once I felt that, I wrapped my arms around and fell back onto the bed with her, and continued my magic as her skirt was now covering my face. She also seemed to get better once we landed, most likely she could regain herself from not being upside down any more.

I grabbed her as and practically sat her down onto my face to make it easier for me to work as I kept fiddling with her pussy as she couldn't stop from cumming, finally I moved my right hand towards her pussy and took my finger and inserted it into her causing her to let out a muffled scream as I moved back and forth with it, causing her to cum even more somehow.

Down on her end I could feel her sucking harder in a way, as if she was begging for me to cum right then into her mouth but I wasn't going to make it that easy for her. She went up and down and used her tongue to play around with the head of my cock and even inserted her tongue into my cock hole which made me flinch a little bit before she came out and licked down the sides again.

She moved her her hand over to my balls as she engulfed them as started rubbing and squeezing at them which didn't make it any easier for me to hold it in. She then started doing that along with her sucking and I knew I was getting to my breaking point..."S-Shuichi~"

Tenko stopped for a moment as she took her mouth off though she continued to still play with my balls.

"I-I'm...About to let a big load outz~" That was all she said before she engulfed my cock back into her mouth and I had to admit...I was getting close...Until I myself couldn't help it anymore.

"...!~" I couldn't say anything as I felt myself explode into her mouth and as soon as I did I felt her unload onto my face as I was soon covered by her cum as her mouth was filled with mine.

Once we both released, she rolled off of me and onto the spot beside me as we were both breathing had as the bed was covered in both of cum, I looked beside her at her wet pussy and I could immediately feel my cock getting hard again...I...I musn't...I mean I don't have any condoms...

However as I was thinking this, Tenko rolled to her side a bit as her ass came into full view...Well...it's not like she could get pregnant that way...

I moved my hand over but before I could touch her she pushed herself up and looked down at me "...D-Degenerate M-Male...L-Look at how much you C-Came!"

That's pretty ironic of her to say to be honest but I ignored it as I gave her a smile and spoke "Tenko babe...let me fuck your ass~"

Tenko's red face somehow got even redder but she didn't object as she moved her ass over my dick and spread her cheeks as she slowly lifted herself down and soon I could feel my cock sliding into her ass hole "O-Oh~"

It was extremely tight and she only got about half-way down before she stopped "W-What's wrong."

"...I-If I go down...I-It will rip...~" My cock got even stiffer when she said that, it sounded pretty sexy...I was basically taking her ass virginity.

I gave her a smile as I grabbed her sides and began pushing her down "Come on...It will only hurt for a moment~"

"B-But..." Tenko didn't say anymore as she started pushing herself down as I could feel her ass tighten around my dick as small moans and screams started to escape from her mouth as she went down and down until she was about ninety percent down as her ass was pratically squuzing my cock like a mouse trap "I-I...Can't go down any more...~"

A moan escape her lips at the end as I gave her another smile and grabbed her sides "Then...Let me help you."

I went down a little before I thrusted upwards as hard as I could as I felt my cock rip through something and blood started running down my cock as Tenko's ass slid all the way down on it now "I-I! Oh my god! I-It hurts but...~"

Tenko couldn't talk anymore as I decided to let her rest for a moment as I moved my hands forward and grabbed her skirt and ripped it in half and threw it to the side, revealing her still erect pussy to me. I smirked as I looked up into her face "Get rid of the rest of your clothing."

Tenko didn't say anything as she was still breathing hard but she did as I said as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall off revealing her undershirt before she grabbed the sides and began pulling it up until...

"No bra either?" Indeed, just like with her crotch, she had no bra on as her boobs fell out into plain view. They weren't as big as Kirumi's but weren't small as I might imagine Angie or Himiko would have, they were about average breasts.

"L-Like...I said...I-I don't need...Extra fabric..." Tenko's face was beaming red and I couldn't help but give a small laugh but soon my expression went to Neutral as I locked eyes with her. "..."

"Tenko...I'll go slo-"

"N-No! G-Go...As fast..."

"Tenko...?"

"...G-Go as fast as you want you Degenerate Male! The quicker the better!" I just looked at Tenko for a moment before I gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Alright." Tenko started to move up and down with her ass but despite the order to go fast, she was going slow, her face changing between one of pain and pleasure, as more blood could be seen trickling down my cock.

She continued to go up and down, starting to get a little faster which made me start to moan a bit louder each time. "S-Shuichi...G-Go up and down as well...~"

I gave her a look but just swallowed and nodded,and once I did so I thought I really was in heaven. I could feel Tenko's juices going down my dick as we continued, it was the most bloody amazing feeling ever...No Pun intended "Oh D-Degen-...!~ Please go faster and don't stop!~"

I followed her directions and started go up and down faster and faster, getting to the point where I could hear my balls slapping up against her ass cheeks. I continued to moan louder and louder and the only thing that made me contain myself to a degree was the fact anybody could walk by and hear...Even with Sound proof walls I could get pretty damn loud.I placed my hands on Tenko's sides and gripped her pretty hard, I didn't want to hurt her but...

Tenko started to lower herself some and pressed her hands on my chest as we looked each other in the eye as we continued on, I moved my hands up Tenko's back and continued to moan together during it all. Finally she leaned down and connected our two lips together.

Our tongues battled for position as we made love with each other, unlike the time with Maki though, Tenko was able to win the battle and she inserted her tongue into my mouth as I could feel her licking all around inside of my mouth. I could even feel it touch the back of my throat to a degree, which felt amazing.

I was able to push back her tongue some though and was able to eventually enter her mouth, and the battle continued like this for several moments before Tenko pushed herself back up and continued to go back up and down faster.

I reached up and grabbed Tenko's boob and was kinda surprised at how soft it felt,it somehow felt even softer than Kirumi! I squeezed all around it even slapping it a bit before firmly grasping it.

This time however as I squeezed it I moved my hand and started playing around with her nipple causing her to gasp and moan louder, and I could instantly feel her nipple getting hard as I played around with it.

I continued to match the beat with Tenko as I went up and down on her, the pain she felt must've been gone as her face was full on pleasure and her ass was moving up and down like nothing now... Soon I could feel myself about to cum though, but I didn't want to. I wanted to continue to enjoy this feeling but I finally lost it when Tenko yelled out "De-De-...Shuichi!~ I'm cumming!~"

Those words made me just lose it and I couldn't hold it in any longer "Tenko!~ I'm cumming as well!~"

We continued for a few more moments before we both yelled out at the same time as we cummed at the same time together, Tenko's juices came all all over my stomach and crotch area while I filled her ass. After we had cummed, Tenko fell on top of me completely out of breath.

We stayed like this for several moments before Tenko pushed herself back up and looked down into my eyes with her red face "D-Degenerate M-Male...Making me...Strip...Yet you keep your shirt on!"

Thats whats she's mad about? Oh whatever..."T-Tenko...Your ass...Feels amazing..."

She blushed from my comment and just looked away in silence...It stayed like this for a little bit before she pushed herself up and thanks to our fun, her ass was able to slide off of my cock just fine, but as soon as it did the cum could be seen dripping out of it.

She pushed herself off the bed and now that she was standing up, I was able to fully see she was pretty fit...But that shouldn't be a surprise...She turned around and I really had to admit that she was two things...Fit...And sexy as hell...

"W-Well...That may have been embarrassing but...It was good training..."

"Huh? Training?" Tenko nodded as she started stretching which gave me a really good view of her body.

"Yeah! That was really good for my back and thighs!" Well I had to give her credit...She wasn't technically wrong...I was about to respond when a sound made my heart stop...

Ding Dong

The doorbell could be heard and my mind went blank, what if it was one of the guys!? Or what if it was one of the girls and they had a guy with them, or-"Tenko...?Are you here?"

...That voice...it's..."Oh Himiko! I'm coming!"

Tenko's face turned to one of excitement as she started to run to the door...Naked...Uh oh..."Tenko wait!"

Tenko stopped and gave a look to me that had a mixture of annoyance and impatience, I just sighed as I walked over to the door.

"H-Himiko...?"

"...Shuichi?"

"Y-Yeah it's me uh...*Ahem* A-Are you alone?"

"...Yeah it's just me."

"Is anyone else around?"

There was silence for a moment before himiko spoke back up "Nope it's just me."

Alright well...I should get her in here before anyone else comes...But we are naked...Ah well she shouldn't be affected by it "A-Alright I'll let you in...Me and Tenko are naked, so don't be freaked out."

"...Alright." I opened the door a little and Himiko was able to squeeze in before I shut it back and locked the door, I turned to look at Himiko but noticed Tenko had engulfed her in a hug.

"Himiko! I'm so glad you came to see me!"

"Nyaa...I just came because everyone else was busy and I had nowhere to investigate..." As Tenko continued to hug Himiko, I noticed Himiko being crushed between Tenko's less than average boobs and her arms...

...

I-I mean...While I taught Tenko a lesson...Investigation wise...

Investigation wise...?

That was the old excuse I was using before...After the Mans Nut I had total confidence of everything but now that I finished with Tenko all of a sudden some of my meekness had returned?...Hm...Maybe I really should investigate this...

I looked back over at Tenko and Himiko as I took a step forward "Himiko..."

Himiko looked up at me while Tenko continued to snuggle her "Yeah...?"

"W-Will you...Eat Tenko out?" Tenko stopped for a moment and looked up at me before she looked down at Himiko who had a neutral expression on her face. "H-Himiko...?"

"...Well...It be hard to do that if Tenko keeps hugging me..."

"T-Tenko...Lay down and let Himiko...Eat you out..."

"Y-Yes!" Tenko did that much more enthusiastic than she ever did when she was with me a moment ago, Tenko jumped onto her bed and laid down as she moved her hands down to her pussy and spreaded it "H-Here...Himiko!"

Himiko crawled over to her and looked at Tenko's wet pussy before sighing "What a pain..."

Himiko muttered that out before she took her finger and inserted it into Tenko causing Tenko to scream out in pleasure right away. "O-Oh Himiko! Right there! Y-Your so much better than that Degenerate Male!~"

"...I'm not even moving my finger..." Well...I'm glad Himiko's dried sense of humor was still prevalent.

Despite her comment, Himiko did start to move her finer back and forth which made Tenko grip onto her breasts and moan considerably loud...And I would be lying if I wasn't enjoying the show myself.

Himiko continued her slow pace of going in and out with Tenko matching the rhythm of it with her moans, eventually Himiko lowered her face and muttered one last thing out "...This is really a pain..."

After saying that, Himiko took her tongue and began slowly licking Tenko's pussy causing her to maon even louder which made me even more worried of the sound proof walls somehow failing...Although...

When I say slowly lick...I mean slowly lick, it was like she was licking Ice cream and she didn't particularly seem to be enjoying herself...Well actually she had her usual expression so it was hard to tell.

Despite the slow licking, Tenko was enjoying every second of it and seemed like she never wanted it to end. I walked over to Himiko and knocked her hat off before I reached up and grabbed Tenko's hands and placed them on Himiko's head "Be as rough as you want."

Tenko seemed to glow in glee from the words as she immediately pushed Himiko's face in her pussy causing a muffled response from Himiko but combined with Tenko's moans and the fact that Himiko was now smothered I couldn't make out what she was saying.

Tenko continued to push Himiko's face in her pussy as Himiko continued licking away at her despite the unpleasant circumstances currently surrounding her...However "Himiko don't stop!~"

I was seriously getting concerned with Tenko's moans at this point because despite the sound proof walls...This was Junko so I couldn't trust her...I had to think of of something...Uh...

I bit my lip as I grabbed my cock and walked over to Tenko who's face looked like one that was in heaven, however it somewhat melted back into it's neutral expression when she saw me "W-What do...Y-You...Oh!...W-Want D-Degenerate...?"

T-This is the only way...Damn...Why am I getting nervous again? The Mans nut...Oh whatever..."Tenko...Suck my dick..."

Tenko looked at my cock before sighing "D-Damn D-Degenerate always thinking...With t-there other head...Oh~"

The irony is very strong with this one...Despite her remarks, Tenko grabbed my cock with her hand and began jerking it a little before she placed her mouth around it and just like the first time it felt amazing...But somehow it felt even more amazing right now!

Just like the first time she hit every pleasure point, from the tip of my cock all the way down to my balls, all the while she used her left hand to keep Himiko's face buried in her pussy which caused her to speed up and slow down, depending on how Himiko was doing.

She eventually went back to the tip and inserted her tongue into my dick hole and I could feel her spit slid down into it. I lowered my hands and grabbed Tenko's hair and rubbed my hands through it, but I had to grab it at points as she continued to work on me. She went up and down faster and faster as her spit covered my entire dick,even stopping to spit on it some more. All the while she was able to keep Himiko down face first which was making me even closer to already cumming.

She eventually removed her mouth and started licking down to my balls before she started to suck on them and lick them while she kept stroking my cock. Damn she's more into it now than she was before! Was this even the same Tenko? Does Himiko really have some magical powers when it comes to stuff like this!?

I kept asking these questions in my head before I I dropped down onto the bed and laid on my knees while Tenko kept her mouth sucking on my dick, and for a porn photographer, the perfect image of a daisy chain threeway was in perfect view.

Soon though I could feel myself about to cum again...Damn...I've never been able to do it this fast before consecutively...Not that I ever really tried...But soon I couldn't hold it in anymore "T-Tenko...!"

I couldn't say anymore as soon my entire load was well...Unloaded into her mouth and I could hear her choke on it a little bit before she pulled her mouth off and cum came out the sides of her mouth as the entire inside of her mouth was white. She coughed a few more times before she spoke as wel...But I was not expecting what she said next.

"H-Himiko! I-I'm cumming!" Tenko screamed the words out and after a few moments Tenko let go of Himiko's hair as Himiko fell backwards

Himiko's face had three things on it, a red blush, Tenko's cum...And her usual emotionless expression "...Well...That wasn't the biggest pain I've ever had to go through at least..."

...Glad to know her mind is in the right state of mind...However I couldn't say anything, here I was...Walking into a girls room to show her that she's really the perverted one, yet as soon as I unload the first time, I go back to my wimpy self...

I shook my head as I looked at the scene in front of me, I was lying against the back of the bed panting, Tenko was laying on the bed, mouth full of cum, and panting...While Himiko was sitting on the floor with a face full of cum...But she oddly wasn't panting...huh...

Tenko was the first to speak as she pushed herself up and swallowed before smiling "Well that was an even better workout! I have to say Degenerate,you're not bad at training."

All I did was stand there and move your face back and forth...Oh whatever..."Y-Yeah?...T-Thanks..."

Tenko just gave a firm nod before she jumped off the bed and engulfed Himiko in a hug "Oh Himiko! You were amazing! You really helped with my training!"

"Nyaa...I was just doing what Shuichi asked..."

"Well...I guess Degenerates can have good ideas every now and then." Oh geez thanks..."Anyway I'm rather thirsty from all that, wouldn't you say Himiko?"

"...I guess but...Getting a drink...Sounds like a pain..."

"Then Degenerate Male, Go get us a drink!" Why Do I...Oh Whatever...

...

Thoughts of my past...Adventure with Kirumi came swirling into my mind...I-I wonder...Kirumi isn't pregnant...At Least she isn't displaying any symptoms though this may be due to the flashback lights...Y-Yet she could produce milk...Though again this could be due to Monokuma...So could one of them...?

More specifically...I-I'm curious about a little magician...W-Well might as well find out "A-Alright but Himiko is going have to help me...

"...What a pain...And here I thought I could finally take a break..."

"H-Himiko...Come sit in my lap..."

"I thought we were going to get a drink...?"

"W-We are but um...I need you to sit in my lap first..."

"...What a really big pain..." Himiko pushed herself up and crawled up into my lap and I had to admit, she was very light...Though that shouldn't be surprising. "Now what...?"

"I-I'm going have to take your shirt and bra off..."

"...Alright." Himiko gave her deadpanned answer, though Tenko practically fell onto the bed as she watched with drool coming out of her mouth. I grabbed the sides of Himiko's shirt and pulled it up until she out of it, and the I reached around to her back and undid her bra and when it fell off...Well her breasts didn't exactly plop out...

Now she wasn't...flat chested per say...She had boobs but...They were like a guys boob except the nipple was more defined and they did plop out...A little bit...

"...Do you need me to remove my skirt to?"

"U-Uh no...T-That won't be necessary because...I-I'm going to milk you..."

Himiko was silent for a moment before she let out a sigh "Well...Atleast I don't have to walk anywhere...Though I've never used magic before that let me produce milk...Can you use such magic Shuichi?"

"U-Uh maybe...I-I gotta try first." I placed my hand on Himiko's stomach before I started raising my hand as I encompassed her right breast, and then I did the same with my left land...Damn she really is small...

"U-Uh ready?"

"...I guess..." Just like I did with Kirumi, I began squeezing her breast which enacted some moans from Himiko and a lot of drooling from Tenko, I slowly massaged them in my hand before I began squeezing even harder which enacted some more moans.

As I squeezed I noticed Himiko's nipples getting erect and her face getting redder, after noticing this I moved my finger and began rubbing across her tits causing her to yelp some and become kinda more restless in my lap.

Finally I took my fingers and pinched Himiko's tits with them and began pulling on them and that's when Himiko really started to racket up the noise "S-Shuichi...W-What k-kinda magic...Is this?~"

The magic of hormones..."W-Well..."

I couldn't say anymore before I noticed that Tenko had climbed onto the bed and was practically breathing as hard as one could as she looked on...Is this girl alright? "S-Shuichi...~"

"Y-Yes Himiko?"

"I-I feel...Something in my chest~" ...C-Could Himiko really?...W-Well looks like I was about to find out.

I continued to pull on Himiko's tits before moving back to squeezing them and even slapping them a little, each of my movements causing Himiko to moan out, Until Finally..."M-Milk...?"

I couldn't believe what I saw as tiny droplets of milk began to drip out of Himiko's breasts which dumbfounded me but Tenko had the look that it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life. "S-Shuichi...~"

...Well we did this for a reason...I looked over at Tenko before looking down at Himiko's breasts which were starting to produce more and more milk..."Tenko...Start drinking from Himiko's breasts."

"Y-Yes!" Tenko didn't hestitate as she jumped forward and wrapped her mouth around Himiko's right tit and started sucking which caused Himiko to moan even louder and even more milk started coming out of her left boob, so much that I had to let go because it was starting to get all over my left arm.

Himiko eventually moved her arm around Tenko's face and pulled her even closer in as much as she could as Tenko kept sucking away no problem and I even noticed that Tenko had moved her free hand down and was now playing with herself...Jesus this girl has came so much yet she can STILL go at it?...

I ignored that thought as I looked back down at Himiko and noticed that her left breast was still producing milk extremely fast and was covering the bed...Well...Might as well...

I lowered my head and wrapped my own mouth around Himiko's left tit and as soon as I did I heard Himiko scream out even more, and I could also taste Himiko's milk flowing into my mouth faster than the Nile River.

Her milk didn't taste exactly like Kirumi, it didn't have as rich of a texture and it wasn't as thick, however it still tasted amazing and I was enjoying it even more with each swallow. However as I drank from Himiko's boob, I felt something...I opened my eyes and looked and down and was surprised to see that Tenko was using her other hand to jerk me off.

I was shocked at first but soon I closed my eyes again and used my own free hand as I lowered it down and grabbed the arm Tenko was using to pleasure herself and move it away before I lowered my hand and began pleasuring Tenko myself to return the favor.

As so the picture was of a small girl letting another girl and a guy drink from her breasts, while the pair drinking from her were pleasuring each other...This really would be a porn photographers perfect image.

However the thought didn't stay long as I could soon feel myself reaching my climax, I was surprised honestly, I didn't know I could cum this many times in such a short amount of time but here I was about to unload once more.

However I tried to hold it in, I really did but I officially lost it once Himiko screamed out "I-I'm cumming!~"

As soon as she said that, I could her breasts shoot so much milk into my mouth I had to let go, at the same time I unloaded everywhere once again and I could also feel Tenko cum once again as it got all over my hand, we both fell backwards with our cum mixing with Himiko's milk as it went everywhere.

All three of us unloaded longer than before as it took about a minute before we were all done...Once we done however, it was everywhere. A mixture of our three substances had covered the bed and ourselves, plus the walls and objects surrounding us. Even the roof had somehow gotten covered.

I laid still for a few moments just trying to collect my breath, but as soon as I opened my eyes I saw Tenko and Himiko had both fallen on top of me and were collecting their breaths as well.

After a moment Himiko opened her eyes and gave a smile "Well...I have to admit...Your magic is up their Shuichi."

Tenko also opened her eyes and gave me...Uh...A half-smile "Well...As a training partner you have been pretty good Degen-...No...Shuichi..."

Tenko gave me an actual sincere smile before quickly turning away and laying her head back down, I gave a small laugh as I closed my eyes and gave my own smile. "Thanks."

I laid still for a few more moments, but thanks to our exhausted I was from our sleep, I soon fell into a deep slumber.  
\------

...

...

..

"...Huh?" My eyes fluttered opened as a yawn came out of my mouth, I slept better than I had the previous night and was relieved, I was about to get up when I noticed that something was stopping me.

And not just something, but two someones.

Himiko and Tenko were both fast asleep with their arms around me and they were both how they were when we went to sleep with Tenko being naked and Himiko being topless. I just gave a sigh as I stared at the roof, guess I won't be getting up for a while...Well on th-"Are you going to sleep the entire day away Shuichi?"

I jumped as I looked up at the sound of the voice and though my heart was initially pounding, all that worry turned to hatred "Junko..."

Indeed it was Junko, however she was back to being Monokuma for the time being "Oh Don't call me that with others around! I'm currently Monokuma!"

"I don't care if your name is Akira, what do you want?"

"Well...It's been about three hours since we talked, and I haven't seen you, so I came looking for you. Yet I found out your cheating on me!"

"...Wait...Three hours?"

"Yep, you've been asleep for about two hours now, figured I should wake you up." Wait...It's only been two hours? It felt like my sleep was longer than that..."Anyway I have some new information to give you!"

"What? New Information?"

"Yep Yep! You see this is related to the Mans Nut, I was going to tell you after you had your way with me, but I see now you're more into Loli's and Athletes."

"...Just tell me the damn info."

"PuPuPu Alright master! You see, the Mans Nut works like this, it makes your current attitude and vibe reflect your sexual tension. Everytime you *Ahem* Relieve yourself, you lose some of that swag that it gives you. You were still cool and sexy as hell after you were done with Maki because you had so much built up you could afford to lose some, but since you did so much with Tenko and later Himiko well...Let's just say you have the Sexual drive of an old man right now."

"So...What your saying..."

"What I'm saying is that is the trick to the Mans Nut, it's still in effect, and should you go the rest of the day without incident then by the morning you should be back to how you were when your first ate it, you know cool and sexy, but though it makes you smarter and more confident, it also makes you more ready to fuck! But alas fucking weakens the effect of it...Or well just cumming in general."

"...So the thing is, the more I shy away, the harder it becomes but the smarter and more confident I get...But the more I pleasure myself, then I lose confidence and smartness In a sense."

"Hehe, precisely."

...Damn...What the hell kind of nut does that?

"By the way Shuichi, this is an enhanced version of the Mans Nut..We had to add that little thing about sexual desires."

"What does that mean?"

"PuPuPu...You'll find out soon enough." Before I could say anymore, Monokuma vanished leaving me and the two girls alone...Damn it! I'm no closer to finding the truth and I'm wasting time...What to do next?

...As I was pondering this, I didn't realize something...That my conversation with Monokuma, was heard...  
\------

"Wow! This device Miu made really does work!"

"What does it do Kokichi?"

"Oh nothing much, just allows me to listen through sound barriers!"

"Really? Miu can do that?"

"Of course! When she's thinking with her brain and not her bust, she can do almost anything!"

"But...Why does Kokichi need such a thing?"

"Gah...Do I really need to explain it? It allows me to gain a advantage in the game, I mean if we want to learn how to escape, we might as well listen in on the detective!"

"But...Why would listening to Tenko's room help with Shuichi?"

"Heh...I wonder Gonta, why do you think?"

"Hm...Maybe Training together?"

"Well...I guess we can word it like that...But the truth is...It's something more...Something that is going to give me an advantage to win this game, just you wait Shuichi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough sex for one chapter? I had alot of ideas I kinda just all threw together here, I hope yall don't mind.


	7. Tunnels, Scientists and...Dicks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Broken Pipe, A Tunnel that promises Escape and a female Scientist with a dick...What the hell kinda killing game is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:H-Hey guys been a while hehe...He…*Nervously looks at the date* A-Anyway I apologize for the long wait but as the update said I've had quite a few things happen lately so I really apologize! This chapter has been in the works for a while so I hope yall can forgive me!
> 
> Not much else to say but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warnings:Futanari,Boobjob,Blowjob,Deepthroat,Breast groping
> 
> ~Elizabeth

When one thinks about evil and despair, what usually comes to one's mind? Monsters? Terrorists? War? Bugs? Hell maybe even Clowns...Whatever it is, one usually doesn't associate evil and despair with...A stuffed animal...Yet here I am, going through a fight for my life against a Black and White Bear...Ugh...Life sucks sometimes...

I don't why I was pondering this...I had been laying in bed for about an hour now awake, and Tenko and Himiko were both still passed out and didn't seem like they would be waking up anytime soon...Just great...I really can't waste anymore time...

I gave a sigh as I tried to move my arms but they both just gripped tighter on when I tried to move, which was just wonderful. Sure I got to feel their bare breasts against my arms, but combined with my lustful encounter earlier, plus the fact I had wasted about four hours and...I wasn't really in the mood at the moment.

As I wondered on how I could get out, I heard a sound...It wasn't the door being knocked on, nor was it the sound of footsteps or the doorbell it was...A dripping sound...Coming from...The restroom? Well that would make sense...But why all of a sudden?

I had to check it out, but how to get these two off of me?...Well...Guess I'll have to slide out the best I can, however it would be good just to focus on one. I looked down at my right arm, the one being held by Tenko. Slowly I moved my right arm upward and like I expected Tenko gripped tighter. However after a moment she let up and I was able to move my arm up again before she again gripped it.

I continued this for several moments before I was finally able to wiggle my arm free, Tenko gripped nothing now and seemed to complain in her sleep before rolling over and exposing her back to me...Well that's fine I guess.

I now looked at Himiko and thanks to having a free hand now, was able to grab hold of shoulder and pull my arm out, thanks to her not being nowhere near as fit as Tenko, I was able to pull this one out much more easily.

Once I was free, I gave a sigh as I scooted to the bottom of the bed and dropped off onto the floor,once I was safely on the floor, I walked over to my clothes and quickly put them on, going as fast as I could.

Once I was dressed I gave a sigh, I smelt like...Well...Sex and sweat, and while I could use Tenko's shower, that wouldn't solve my clothing problem...Oh well I'm going have to sneak out of here anyway, might as well run to my room then.

However that can wait, I needed to investigate the sound in the bathroom. I walked over to the door and turned the knob. As soon as the door opened,water hit my feet as the floor was soaked in water coming out the bottom of the sink "...The hell?"

I bent down and opened the cabinet under the sink and immediately I could see the problem "...The pipe's busted."

Indeed, the metal band holding the pipe in the middle had sprung off and now water was rushing from everywhere...The dripping sound I heard must have been this second leak thats hitting this cup full of water...Strange that I could hear it so clearly though...Ugh, where's a Ultimate Mechanic when you need one?

I looked around the water until I spotted the band and I picked it up, I looked it over and nothing really caught my eye about it...

...Except for one thing...

The company that produced it "...Towa Pipe's and Plumbing...As in...Towa City?"

Towa City...A once prominent city protected by the Future Foundation...Before being taken over by a girl named Monica and her brainwashed minions, I don't know the full details, but I do know this...The fact that Towa City pipes are being used could present a problem...

If Towa City was the one producing the pipes, that could mean they were involved in some way...From the reports I had read, Towa City was still being controlled by the brat...So it's possible that she had assisted with this killing game...Actually from what I have read, she had a insane interest in Junko so could it be possible that the Junko here is actually her...?

No...She wasn't that old, and changing one's height and voice are much different than hair or features...I have to stay true to the original train of thought that Junko is somehow still alive, was 'revived' so to speak by the Remnants, or they found someone who looked like her and brainwashed her so they would have someone to worship...Yes those are the only options so far...

...I nodded as I dropped the band into my pocket as the water kept leaking everywhere...I can have her fix this..."Junko!"

For several moments it was silent but soon I could hear the sound of high heels and finally a hand laid rested on my shoulder, I looked at the hand and a scornful look crossed it "Yes...What is it master~"

Junko rose the pitch of her voice as she moved her arms and encompassed me in a hug and laid her head on my shoulder, when I looked into her eyes though, the only thing I saw was evil "Fix this pipe..."

"Huh?" Junko looked down at the flooded floor and gave a fake blush "I-Is this a symbol of what you want me to be l-like? I-I mean I can be wet all the time but i-it's harder than you think t-"

"Shut the hell up and just fix this pipe." Junko dropped the act as she sighed and pushed herself off of me as she gave me a annoyed look.

"You really are a fucking buzzkill...Do you know how many men would not only kill to be in your position but also to have their way with me!? I'm sure pictures of me have all kinds of cum stains on them!"

"Congratulations your an object of desire for forty year old virgins."

"Pfft...You really don't get how popular I am do you...? Well whatever...However for shit like this, call for Monokuma not me...I recommend only calling for me when..." Junko looked down before looking back up with a flustered face "W-When your f-finally ready to make me your b-bitch..."

I kept my blank look as I walked by her "Just fix the fucking pipe without waking those two up."

"...Roger that master..." Junko had venom in her voice as I walked past her and closed the door, she may be insane, but I could trust her with following the rules...Most lIkely...I gulped at the thought of her disobeying them but I shouldn't let anything else enter my mind.

I looked back over at the sleeping girls and did a small laugh before I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it...Nothing, I didn't hear anything...I raised my hand and opened the door...  
\--------

As soon as I stepped out into the open, I froze as someone else was also leaving a room..."Shuichi?"

"Oh...Hello...Rantaro..." Rantaro closed the door to his room as he walked over towards me with his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you hanging out in Tenko's room...And...Why do you smell like you just ran a marathon?" Shit...This isn't good...

"E-Eh well...I-I went to compare notes with her...A-And in the process she punished me by making me do Neo-AKido..." I hope that works...

Though he didn't seem totally convinced, he didn't press on "I...See...Well you should have expected that since she seems to hate guys..."

"Yes well...What were you doing Rantaro?"

"Nothing really...I drew a map of this school so far...I'm trying to see if anything connects but so far the layout is like any other school...On the inside at least, I still have to investigate the restrooms when possible...especially the girls since that feet will be harder."

"Ah yes of course...That's a sound way of doing things...Tell me...Rantaro...Have you figured anything out about your ultimate?" Rantaro didn't have an ultimate talent obviously, however despite everyone else being given a fake one, he claimed he couldn't remember his which raised some red flags for me.

"Nothing so far...It's kind of depressing really...I mean what kind of ultimate doesn't even remember his own talent?" One who isn't actually an ultimate I would wager "However..."

Rantaro went quiet for a few moments as his gaze shifted towards the ground and away from my eyes "Rantaro?"

His face shot back up as he gave a fake laugh and shrugged "Hehe, it's nothing...Just thinking about some things...Well Mr Detective, I'll talk to you another time."

Rantaro quickly left the dorms as silence now overtook the air...That was weird...It's like he was going to say something and didn't...The fact that he called me Mr Detective also makes me wonder...What the hell is up with him?

Well...Just add him to the ever growing list of questions I guess...I sighed as I walked over to my door and opened it as I entered my room...  
\--------

The room was I had left it, other than the fact that Junko was no longer present meaning the air of despair had vanished, and I could in a way relax...Though of course this couldn't last...I threw off my jacket and hat as I paced around the room, I had so many questions that it was driving me mad...I could ask Junko but she would either side step or only give me half-truths which would just make me question myself even more...

Ugh...I should look back at my questions and try to think about them...

How is Monokuma alive...While I haven't answered this one fully, I do have a few theories with Junko...While it's unlikely she's the real deal, I have to stay alert.

Why Am I The Only Ultimate...This one is getting more clear...It's for entertainment and to most likely add legitimacy to this killing game...Despite her words this is most likely being shown to the public through broadcast, meaning that I'm here to spread despair and also amuse her.

Why Fake Ultimates...Well Junko made it pretty clear, would people really be able to tell the difference?

Why Give Me Such Strange Powers...The best answer so far is entertainment...But a deeper and darker reason has to exist...

What's Up With The Bookcase...A strange door behind it that resembles Monokuma and can only be opened with a key card...Plus you have to move a book to open said bookcase...I can keep the girls out of their...The guys on the other hand...

Finally a new question...Whats Up With Rantaro?...His behavior just now, combined with him not knowing the fake ultimate talent given to him, is raising several red flags...While I doubt he is the Junko I've been interacting with, it's possible he is involved somehow with the Remnants...

That is all I can answer so far...But I have plenty more I can ask if I keep investigating...I haven't found much in the school, maybe investigating the outside will give some clues...

However before I could depart, my door opened up as someone just waltzed into my room "...Kaito?"

"Hey Shuichi! Figured I find you here!" Kaito smiled as he pushed opened the door and walked into my room...Apparently knocking is not a thing that exists to him. However he stopped mid walk as he looked me up and down as he nodded.

"Hm? What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just the pose your striking right now really shows you are a detective." I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at myself, my hands were in pockets, I was standing up straight, my jacket was off and my hat was off...I guess I do look like a detective you would see in a old tv show...

"I-I guess Haha...So whats up?" Kaito's expression changed as he looked around the room before going behind himself and closing the door...It made me a little uneasy to say the least. He turned back towards me as he gave another nod.

"I found something...I think it's a major clue..." What? A clue?

"What is it?"

"Outside in one of the buildings is a manhole...I saw it yesterday but it was covered...I went back while we were all investigating and the lid is now off to the side...I went down and found a tunnel with a sign beside it that said 'escape'"

"...! What? Show me!" Kaito nodded as he turned and left my room as I follow closely behind, I didn't even place my hat or jacket back on though...That might be for the best with the smell...

I didn't know what Kaito was going to show me but something like that sounded pretty big, I had to find out what it was...Especially something that sounded to good to be true.  
\--------

Kaito and I climbed down the ladder into the sewer and right on the side was indeed a giant hole with a sigh beside it that had escape written on it, I looked around the rest of the room however nothing caught my eye "So...What do you think?"

I turned my attention back to the sign as I walked forward..."Two options...Either someone made this as a prank...Or this is Monokuma's doing..."

"I don't know who would make a prank out of this..."Oh I can think of one son of a gun..."However...Those weird bear things doing it...Yeah I can see that...But why?"

"Thats a good question, it's not li-"

Rise and Shine Ursine!

The voices of the monokubs could be heard, but like all previous times, it was still just Monosuke"Heya champs!"

"...Still by yourself?"

"Eh...Monokid is still passed out...Monotaro kinda joined him after slipping on some honey...Monodom is too quiet...And Monophanie is watching over the passed out ones...So I didn't really have many options...Plus Pops is still working on that pipe..."

Kaito raised an eyebrow "Pipe?"

"Y-Yeah...Pipe in my room was busted...I-I had Monkuma fix it hehe...A-Anyway, Monosuke...What is this tunnel?"

"This here champ is as the sign says, a way to escape! No Strings attached, if you can make it through the tunnel without being knocked out...You're free as a bird..."

"Without being knocked out?"

"Well...Because we didn't want this game to end in like two days...We kinda riddled the tunnel with all sorts of traps, from bombs, to knives, to spikes...And Boulders...And Gas...And..." Monosuke continued on and on as Kaito and I watched him, our confidence taking a hit with each new trap announced.

"I get it I get it...So basically, it's impossible..."

"Nope! It is doable, we did test this thing after all! It has loads of money potential...Though to make sure no one would actually die, we did add a little rule..."

"...?"

"If just one of you are knocked out...Then you both fail...This away we can get the medics to you guys as fast as possible...So the more people you have, the higher chance of failure..."

"So if we go by our-"

"However! If one of you guys make it out...Then everyone left behind...Will be executed..." What!? Everyone will be executed if even one person escapes!? "And to make it official, we've gone ahead and added it to the regulations."

I felt my pocket beeped and when I pulled out my E-Handbook, a new rule flashed on screen.

Should you escape from the death minigame, then everyone who did not participate shall be executed.

Sweat rolled down my face as I looked at the pad...R-Really...?"W-Why?"

"Well it's quite easy really, if one of you guys escape, then everyone else will be punished for not stopping you and continuing the game...Sounds fair...Right?" I balled my fists as I looked at the bear in front of me...I-I can't let me anger get the best of me...D-Dammit!

I punched the side of my leg as Monosuke snickered while Kaito had a nervous look on his face "S-Shuichi...?"

"...Kaito...Let's go..."

"Huh? Go where?"

"The Death Minigame..."

"What!? But if he complete it..."

"We won't, this game will most likely kick us in the balls, fuck our sister and then steal our girls...But we have to atleast see what's in store...So we can prepare..." Kaito looked at me a nervous look before shaking his head and pounding his fists together

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" We walked by Monosuke who had another snicker as we walked in

"Hey champs! If you can make it through, pops said he make the next killing game in your honor!" I stopped as I gripped my fists but I soon relaxed them as I ventured further into the tunnel.  
\--------

We walked for about five minutes in the dark tunnel, the only thing letting us know we were still together were the sound of our footsteps on the water against the ground. Finally a buzz could be heard and a metal clank behind us, I felt with my hand and sure enough, we were locked in.

'Starting Death Minigame Version 3...Participants...Shuichi Saihara,Kaito Momota...Begin...'

A robotic voice could be heard over us and soon the room was illuminated by green lights on the sides of the walls and in front of us...Was what I had feared...

Hell itself...

Just from where we were standing I could see electricity, bombs hanging on the ceiling,Shark infested waters from below, spikes on the sides, cages, and a whole lot more could be heard...I stood frozen in time, not wanting to move...When all of a sudden a hand grasped my shoulder "Ready Shuichi?"

I looked over at Kaito who was giving me a smile full of confidence, I shook my head as I tried to return it but I was sure that It was clear I was faking it "Y-Yeah..."

I nodded my head and took a step forward but Kaito held me in place "You know, I've really known you for a few hours...But I feel like I've known you longer than that...So if we make it out of here alive, weather it be back to our home or back to the killing game...I just wanna let you know, that you are now officially my bro."

I looked at Kaito once again and gave another smile, however this one wasn't forced, and it felt like a weight was lifted of my shoulder. "Right, you to."

Kaito smiled as he took one step forward and raised his fist in the air "Alright! Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, and Shuichi Saihara Detective of the Lands, accept you challenge!"

Kaito yelled out before he raced ahead, I took a deep breath before I followed right behind him...

...

...

..

.

'Ending Death Minigame Version 3...Participants...Shuichi Saihara,Kaito Momota...Results...Failed...  
\--------

...

...

...

..

.

"...H-Huh? W-What?" My eyes fluttered opened as I could feel the cold hard ground underneath me, I tried to move but a raging headache stopped me in my tracks...What Happened...?

...

...

...Oh...Right...The death minigame...Me and Kaito tried it an-"Kaito!"

I screamed out and looked out in a rush but calmed when I saw that he was right beside me, still passed out. I checked his pulse and sure enough it was just fine...I don't remember anything, my thoughts can only remember hearing a robots voice and the chat me and Kaito had before that but everything else...Blank..."Well, you gave it a shot champ."

I turned around to Monosuke who was staring at me "I-I don't remember..."

"Heh, course you don't...After all you didn't reach the first checkpoint!"

"Checkpoint?"

"Yeah the checkpoint, Pops installed them so you would only remember what happened when you reached them...It's like this, if you reach the first checkpoint, you remember everything up to it...But if you get halfway to the second one, but fail...Then you don't remember anything past the first checkpoint...Get my drift?

"...So in other words..." I groaned as I pushed myself to my feet and though I was wobbly, I could stand "...It's a system to prevent what me and Kaito just did...From scouting..."

"Yeah,maybe I should have told that beforehand but...I wanted it to be a surprise!" Tch...Damn bears..."However, perhaps this will also convince you not to scout ahead."

I raised an eyebrow as Monotaro vanished as they usually do and everything was silent for a few moments.

However...

Ding Dong, Ding Dong...

"It is now 10 am!"

"Certain areas are now off limits, please check the regulations for said areas."

"Oh...H-Honey's so good...*Munch*"

"M-Monokid...W-Wait...I*Hiccup* W-Want More..."

"..."

"So Long, Bearwell!" ...

...W-What? I-It was already ten? But..."Surprised?"

I looked back at the spot and Monotaro had appeared-But...H-How..."

"It's quite simple champ, one game over, so to speak, will knock you out for ten whole hours...Which in a setting like this, might as well be ten days in your regular life!" Ten hours...A-Are you serious...?! "Anyway champ, I got work to get to, see you in the morning!"

Monosuke soon left, leaving me and Kaito alone...Shit...What the hell...This was just a trap all along...I shook my head as I looked at Kaito...Damn...I squatted down and placed my arm around him as I lifted him...Now to find some way up that damn ladder...

After banging Kaito's head on so many ladder steps that I'm afraid he may now have a concussion, I was able to make it back up to ground floor. I sighed as I placed Kaito down and moved the manhole cover inch by inch...Damn...Whoever moved this has some muscles, thats for sure...

Finally after a few minutes, I got the cover back on and gave woosh...Hopefully no one goes down there now...I walked back over to Kaito and picked him up.

I walked out of the room into the open sky as the darkness shown down on me...Even in a place like this, the stars look amazing...I kept trugging Kaito's body along the pathway, I kept expecting to run into somebody, anybody really...But no...Nothing...Not a single person...Which was...Unsettling...It made me think that...No...I can't think about that...

I kept moving until I reached the dorms, I pushed opened the door and made my way into the main lobby...Damn Kaito's heavy...I really wanted to leave him on the steps but...That would be dangerous...Especially if...Damn it no...I can't think about that!

Finally I got to Kaito's door and opened it, pulling my friend inside before I dropped him to the floor...He was in his room, no need to worry about anything.

I was about to turn and leave when something fell out of Kaito's pocket that made me look. I bent down and picked it up, discovering that it was note...I opened it up and read what was on the inside...

"Tomorrow at Noon, meet me in the library...We need to talk about a certain someone."

I read over the note as I raised an eyebrow, who wrote this? Whoever it was, the handwriting was fantastic, so someone like Gonta or Tenko were more likely out of the question...Hm...I think I'll attend this meeting in his place.

I nodded as I stuffed the note into my front chest pocket, it seems that more mysteries awaited me on day 3...  
\--------

Despair...Madness...Hunger...Survival...Death...Once again my dreams were filled with nightmares that you wouldn't wish on your worst enemies...However...Something happened, midway through all that changed, I suddenly became more powerful than the nightmares...Like...I had control...Of my own destiny...

My eyes opened as I stared at the roof above me, I looked over at the clock and just like last time, Three Thirty...Despite the hell I went through, it seems my sleeping habits are still superior. I raised up and stretched, hoping to work out the pain, however a voice interrupted me "Hello Shuchi Baby~"

My mood suddenly shifted to the lower end of the spectrum as I looked down at the foot of my bed, where Junko was sitting with her legs crossed...And all she was wearing were her bra and panties "..."

"You like what you see?~" Junko made her voice incredibly alluring,as she turned around exposing her larger than average chest as she slowly crawled up to me.

"...What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hm? I'm here to fulfill your every desire baby~" Junko kept crawling up to me but stopped when I pressed my hand against her head.

"Put some clothes on." Junko backed up and her blushing face, just like last time, shifted to one of annoyance.

"My god, even with the Mans Nut fully charged, you're still a motherfucking killjoy...You're really starting to make me think you're into dudes or something."

"I'd rather have sex with a guy than a whore like you."

"Tch, at this point I can believe it." Junko hopped off the bed and grabbed her clothes off the floor as she began dressing "So~ Enjoy the death minigame?"

"..."

"Oh come on, some idle chit chat never hurt anybody."

"...I'm trying to forget about that."

"He he, because you lost?"

"No, because I was dumb enough to fall for your little trap...I bet your the one who removed the cover."

"Sorry baby, but that was someone else...I was surprised you guys found it at all, I figured if you guys did it would be later on, not at the start."

"Wait...It wasn't you?"

"Nope, it was one of your classmates...And baby, before you ask, it wasn't that eggplant color weirdo you hang with." So it wasn't Kaito...The only person strong enough to move that Manhole would be Gonta...But why would he move it? "Anyway, I'm dressed...Does this turn you on more~? Like you wanna dry hump me baby? Because I'm into that~"

"...Shut the fuck up and leave."

"Tch, your loss...Anyway the pipes fixed...However the band was missing...I wonder why..."

"..."

"Well...Nothing to worry about, bye sweety~" Junko blew a kiss as she walked to me door, and though I didn't hear the door open, I knew she was gone when the air around me grew less dense...

"I swear...I almost wish I didn't accept that deal...Wait...The deal..." Right...Today was the day everyone would learn the motive...Well...I should prepare for it...Like yesterday I doubt anyone's awake, perhaps now would be a good time to investigate outside some more...

I hopped off the bed as I turned to the door as questions floated in my head but...None of them could be answered right away, if they could be...What's the point of them being questions? My only leads are the bookcase, manhole, band and the note I found on Kaito...So far none of them are worth anything...The bookcase will be the one that takes the longest to solve, the manhole will be a game of questions and answers,the band will hopefully be answered by pressing Junko while the note will be a waiting game...Fun...

As I walked towards the door with the questions swirling around inside my head,I was suddenly stopped when a sound on my door could be heard.

Knock Knock

...Knocking? Who could be here so early? I readied myself for any potential attack and opened the door to reveal who was on the other side "...Kaito?"

Kaito stood on the other side of my door holding the back of his head while his eyes looked like they haven't slept yet "H-Hey Shuichi..."

"Kaito...A-Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah kinda...I-I don't remember much...We ran to the game but...I-It's all blank after that...I-I woke up on my floor with a raging headache..." I should keep quiet that I hit his head a few times on a ladder "D-Did the same thing happen to you?"

...I could tell him what happened...Or I could keep quiet about it...After all, I can't trust anyone...Though Junko is alive, anyone else could be an accomplice, hell maybe even a remnant...And while I don't think Kaito is one, the chances of someone listening on are higher than I would like to admit...

"S-Shuichi?"

"...Y-Yeah the same thing happened to me...Just without the headache, I woke up in my room a few minutes ago..."

"I-I see...Meaning we have no idea what happened or why...Just great...Well at least we know the thing exists now, so that's good."

"Yeah true..." ...What Junko said is bothering me...She wasn't expecting us to find it till the end? Why?

"A-Anyway...W-Where to next?"

"Huh?"

"W-Where to next? Looks like your about to head out...I-I'll follow you..." Kaito tried to walk forward but I ended up catching him in my arms.

"I think you need to go back to your room and rest Kaito...I do have some places to investigate but I can't follow up on any of my leads right now..."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine, get some rest...It looks like you need it..." Silence followed for a moment before Kaito pushed himself off of me and yawned.

"I-I guess your right...Plus my head is still killing me...Alright well...I-I'll see you in the diner later."

"Yeah." Kaito turned and took a few steps out before turning to look at me.

"H-Hey Shuichi...Y-You didn't happen to take anything off of me did you?" ...!

"...No...Why?"

"J-Just wondering..."

"Are you missing anything?"

"N-No it's nothing just uh...I-I'll see you at breakfast..." Kaito turned and slogged back to his room while I watched him from my door frame.

...Kaito knows the note is missing, he also most likely suspects me of taking it plus...He seemed pretty protective of it as well there...Why?...Just another mystery added to the every growing pile I guess...  
\--------

After watching Kaito walk back into his room and close the door, I quickly left my own room and headed outside to the cool air of the night...Or rather the slightly cooler air of the night...For some reason it wasn't as cold and damp as it should be...Plus I don't hear any noise, no frogs, crickets, nothing...Huh...

I pushed that thought to the back of my head as I walked along the path until I was at the crossroads, though it was already day three, I had yet to go down the stairs to the right and investigate...I should change that...I took a step forward when a noise caught me off guard...It was the noise of someone...yelling?

I walked forward and looked around and saw the noise was coming from the picnic tables and the person making the noise was...The Scientist...Miu Iruma...

I walked over to her expecting the worst, however when I got close, I saw her looking down at some blueprints while she pounded the table with her fists. "Damn damn damn! No matter what I come up with, this school doesn't have the fucking things I need!"

Miu screamed even louder as she looked at the blueprint clearly frustrated, I walked up closer to her and that's when she turned towards me with that angry look on her face "Good morning Miu."

"Why the fuck is it a good morning?! I finally come up with a invention that's going to save the world, yet I can't make it because this school doesn't have any fucking lube!"

"...Lube?"

"Yeah Lube! You should know all about it! Guys cover their dicks with it before masturbating to make themselves feel better about having to use their own hand instead of a girls!" ...It has other uses but...I doubt she cares...

"What do you need lube for exactly?"

"Hehe, my new invention of course!" Miu pointed at the blueprint and I looked at her markings...And almost regretted doing so...

"What...Is this?" It looked like...A dildo...However it had so many little technical stuff almost all over it that it made me start to ponder that it would be more painful than pleasurable.

"This is the 'Rocken With Your Cock 3000'! Allowing girls to masturbate with a cock instead of a pussy! Not only will you not have to wash your hands afterwards, but I've installed so many mechanisms in this baby, that will make one orgasim feel like ten!"

"And...This will save the world how...?"

"Tch, are you that big of a dumbass? With this baby, girls will be able to masturbate quicker and more efficiently! Not only will it allow them to have more time, but because it will cause such a hormone neutralization, it will make girls less likely to fuck! Meaning I've solved two problems with the world, wasting time and population control!"

...Well...I suppose to a very small degree she will accomplish her goal...Though it's a lot of work for really nothing..."I...See...That's very...Enlightening."

"Ha! You know what I mean eh? Maybe you do have a little bit of a brain pooichi!" Pooichi...? "But anyway, I'm going to go dig around in the storage room some more, maybe I can find some old lube or something...You know the kind that was used once and never again?"

Miu turned to leave however I quickly grabbed her wrist causing her to look back at me.

"W-What?" Miu did a sudden turnabout, gone was her angry look, now replaced by a bashful almost aroused looking one...Damn is she into wrist grabbing something?

"Miu...If I can get you what you need, you can create anything right?"

"W-Well yeah...B-But I need the materials first..."

...I can most likely get whatever I need from Junko...Which if I can, then I can get Miu to create all kinds of useful things, from cameras for the bookcase to a handwriting machine for the note...I may have struck gold here..."Good! Then I'll get you whatever materials you need, in exchange you make whatever I want...Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Well really no reason to strike a deal with her to be honest since she would agree anyway but...Ah well...However...

"One more thing Miu..."

"H-Huh?"

...Ha..."Are you a virgin?"

Miu's face turn a even darker shade of red, as her eye's looked deep into mine "W-What...?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Er...W-Well..."

"Are you...?"

"Y-Yes...I-I am..." A grin crossed over my lips...This is going to be fun...Guess the Mans Nut has it perks huh?

"Good, then we're going to sweeten the exchange." Miu looked at me questionably as I came closer and rubbed my hand down her side "For the materials...Not only will you make whatever I want...But you will also give me your virginity...Ok?"

"Er..."

"Well...?"

"U-Uh Ok..." Miu looked down at the ground, and I had to admit that she was cute as hell...I smirked as I wrapped my arms around her and locked my lips with hers, causing her to go wide eyed before she melted into the kiss.

I broke off after just a few seconds but I could already tell she wanted more "And you owe your virginity to me...Now..."

I latched onto her lips one more time as I engaged in a battle for control with her toungue, at the same I picked her up as I fell back onto the bench as I began to undo the buttons on her shirt...However her hands reached up and grabbed mine as she broke off from the kiss "..."

"...Miu?"

"U-Uh...T-There's something y-you should know...Pooichi...I-I'm not like most girls..." Well I can tell with the vulgar attitude...

"W-What do you mean?"

"W-Well...I-I had another reason for making the 'Rocken With Your Cock 3000'...W-While it would solve alot a problems i-it would also m-make girls...F-Fell how I feel..."...What.

"W-What do you mean...?" I'm suddenly getting a very bad feeling about all of this...

"W-Well...J-Just look..." Miu pushed herself off me and stood in front of me with a deep red blush as she first unhooked the leg straps on her and when they fell off...Her skirt...Suddenly...acquired a bulge...uh oh...Miu then gulped as she grabbed the sides of her skirt and pulled it down and when she did...

"...You...Have a...penis...?"...Well...This...Was unexpected...To say the least...

"W-Well Y-yeah..." Miu went silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and pointing at me "I mean hell yeah I do! I got a cock! You have a problem with that!?" ...I have two options...Call this whole thing off and go back to investigating...Or acknowledge the fact I have a boner still...

...

"Miu...Is this why your still a virgin?"

Miu placed her hands on her hips and gave a wide grin "Hell yeah! All the pussies who try to fuck me run away when they see it, and all the senistives ones get pissed that I'm bigger than them! I mean not many people can say they're rocking a ten inch dick, am I right!?"

Considering the average is five point six inches...Yeah she would be right about that..."I suppose...Though...I find it interesting..."

Miu's sudden cockiness reverted to back how she was as she stook a step backwards from me "Y-You do..."

"Indeed." I gave a smile as I got up and walked over to her as I wrapped her in a hug and pulled her close to me "You're still beautiful and also..." I reached my hand down and poked her penis causing her to moan incredibly loud "We can have some fun still."

I gave a wink to Miu as I locked lips with her once again and she melted right into it as our tongues continued the battle for position from earlier, until I was able to win as completely dominate her mouth as Miu tightened her grip around me until we both fell back onto the pinic table.

I felt all over Miu's sides before moving my hands down to her bare ass as I squeezed and smacked it causing her to moan but not break off from our kiss. I kept feeling all around her ass which while not the largest in the world, was still a pretty good size before I moved my hand over and traced her ass crack causing her to tighten her grip around me as our mouths continued to dance with each other.

Soon Miu's hands reached down and started undoing the buttons on my pants and soon enough they were unbuttoned and she moved her hand into them...However as soon as I felt her grab my cock, she pushed her mouth away from me some "..."

"M-Miu?"

"P-Pooichi...I-I n-never a-actually felt another...D-Dick before..."

"I-I figured..."

"B-But...I-I have experience thanks t-to my own and m-my inventions so...I-I hope I-I'm not a disappointment..." I looked at her for a minute before giving a small laugh as I moved my face and started kissing along her neck, causing her to tense up "P-Pooichi...~"

I kissed along the sides of her neck before I moved my face down and kissed along her chest before I got to the part of her shirt that split, I moved my hands up and began unbuttoning her shirt and though it took a moment I was finally able to get all of all them unbuttoned, along with removing the bow she had.

I then removed the straps she had on around her shirt though I did need some assistance with her on that front before finally I gave her a genuine smile as I grabbed the sides of her shirt and lifted it up about halfway before she grabbed and pulled it the rest of the way up before throwing it to where her skirt was.

Miu's breasts were now in front of my face, only covered by the white bra that she wore, she blushed and turned her face as I pressed my myself against her so I could move my hands around her and undo her bra, which was a tie on bra. Soon enough I undone the knot and revealed Miu's breasts as they fell out in front of me. They were perfectly round and her tits were bright pink to match her outfit. She tried to cover them but I grabbed her two arms as she looked me in the eyes with a look of lust.

"I-I uh...N-Never h-have had anyone see m-my breasts b-before..." I smirked as I let go of her right arm and cusped her right boob, causing her to moan.

"They feel nice, perfectly soft." Miu couldn't speak as everytime she opened her mouth, more moans would just escape from it, making my boner even stiffer..."Miu...Use your boobs and...Give me a boob job."

Miu didn't say anything as she slowly nodded her and slowly lowered herself to the ground before she reached inside my pants and pulled out my cock, causing her to yelp "W-Wow...Y-You're barely b-bigger than me...I-I've never meet a guy s-so big..."

Again not surprising considering the average length, Miu didn't say anymore as she positioned her boobs above my cock before lowering them before my cock slid between them causing me to ball my fist up, holy shit that felt amazing!

"D-Do you want me to g-go up and down or...?"

"Go up and down...And suck on it at the same time." Miu's blush grew wider before she nodded and started to slowly go up and down, causing me to moan with her, they were soft to my hands but on my dick...Holy shit it felt almost as good as Tenko's ass...

I couldn't lie, her boobs were so plump and her tits were so well rounded! Finally she lowered her mouth and started sucking with her mouth and boobs, causing me to moan and start pounding the table with my fist. Miu seemed to moan a bit as well with my dick in her mouth as I saw her hand go down to own crotch and start going back and forth, no doubt stroking herself as well.

She continued with her routine for a few more moments but then she made it even better by moving her boobs off and then smashing my dick between them again, I don't know why but that felt so good! For being a virgin she was damn good but...Maki was also apparently virgin but was really good as well...Now I'm really starting to wonder about their true selves...

However that was on the back of my mind as Miu continued to work her magic as her plump boobs made the entire experience amazing! Finally I could feel myself getting close to cumming, tough before I did Miu Must have knew this as she started as she started to deepthroat me and let me say that being able to see your dick poke out from a girls throat and also hear the sound was glorious.

I couldn't help but grab Miu's head and push her down and pull her up as I saw the outline of my dick continue to poke through her neck as she continued to deepthroat me, I finally let go of her hair but she kept going, having to let go of her boobs to fully get her mouth around my dick. Finally I knew I was ready.

"M-Miu...I-I'm c-cumming!" Miu continued to go down on my dick as the outlines should be seen on her throat before she pulled herself up and looked me in the eyes with a cheery red face.

"I-I'm...A-Am to!" Those were the only words she could muster out before she went back down and soon enough I felt myself start cum right then.

"M-Miu!" I screamed out as I started to release myself into Miu's throat before she she got off and fell backwards.

"S-Shuichi!" Miu fell backwards as I shot cum out of my dick as she did the same, since she fell onto her back, my cum and her own cum both shot up into the air and landed onto her and despite the fact I was the one being sucked off, she kept cumming even after I had unloaded onto her.

After a few moments she was finally done as her entire bare body was covered in a mixture of her and my cum. I started to bend down towards her when a sound had me freeze up.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"It is now five AM!"

"Everyone, please get up and enjoy the day to the fullest!"

"Indeed, otherwise pops won't be pleased."

"Urk...Y-Yeah! G-Get up and D-Drink H-Honey!

"..."

"So Long, Bear Well!"

The sound could be heard in the courtyard and I froze it was...Already that late!? I've already been up for an hour and a half!? Oh no...O-Out here in the courtyard...Shit! "S-Shuichi?"

I looked down at Miu who was giving me a look of lust "A-Are you going to continue?"

Shit...I-I want to but...T-They're going to be coming out soon...I-I'll have to postpone this "A-Actually Miu...Due to the time...W-We're gonna have to postpone this for now."

"W-What?"

"U-Uh we're out in the open and uh...W-We can't have anyone find us..."

"W-Why not?" Seriously?

"B-Because it gives someone the perfect chance to kill us...So...Let's continue this tonight..." Miu gave me a sadden look but nodded her head as she pushed herself up with the cum running down her body.

"N-Now hurry up and get dressed." I quickly stuffed my cock back into my pants and started to button them while Miu began putting her clothes on...Without cleaning herself off...R-Right...

Once she was dressed, I gave a sigh of relief as no one had left yet...Well...I should head to the dining hall but first I need to-"S-Shuichi?"

I looked at Miu who was now fully dressed and looking at the ground "Y-Yes?"

Miu didn't say anything as she walked up to me and looked me in the eyes "I-I'll make a invention for us..."

"W-What kind of invention...?" Miu's face got even redder before she looked at the ground again "M-Miu..."

"A-A invention...T-That will allow me to get pregnant...W-With your baby..."...What.

"U-Uh I-I see...I-I need a few other things a-as well..."

"O-Of course! A-Anything for my...My..."

"Y-Your...?"

"M-My lover..."...Wait what..."

"L-Lover?"

"A-All my books say that mating establishes a relationship! S-So...W-We're a thing now...R-Right...?"...Welp...Shit...

"U-Uh sure yeah...J-Just uh...D-Don't say this to anyone e-else please..."

"I-I won't this will be o-our little secret!" Miu gave me, for once, a genuine smile before she wrapped me in a hug and locked her lips with mine...

...However...This was seen by the constant thorn in my side...

*Click* "Wow! First he's with Tenko, now Miu!? Shuichi really gets around huh?"

"K-kokichi, why is Miu and Shuichi pressing their lips against each other?"

"Uh...It's called Kissing Gonta..."

"Kissing?...Oh! Like when mother wolves lick their young to wash them...But Gonta didn't know that humans do the same thing..."

"It's not like...You know sure...Lets go with that Gonta."

"But wow, Miu and Shuichi must be really good friends to wash each other!"

"Yeah you could call them that...But with this picture, I now have even more evidence to blackmail Shuichi...Though one picture won't do...I'll have to find someway to prove his little encounter with Tenko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I hope that little encounter has you guys wanting more! Yeah I was going to make this a lot longer however the plans I have for Miu involve another girl and...I want to give all of the girls their own time before reusing any of them so...I won't say who this chapter was also going to include but you can most likely guess it's someone we've already saw. So I decided to make it to where it would be more of a teaser than anything~


	8. Highschool Of Despair Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many questions are still left unasnwered, and the solution isn't in plain sight...However, Shuichi is finally about to fully live through the game Monokuma has created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sponsored by Google Drive, failing to backup your documents since 2018...Seriously I lost half of this chapter because Drive didn't save it for whatever fucking reason...Anyway...Hurray! Another Shuichi chapter and almost done with the first Arc! This and the next chapter will be plot heavy, but I already have some plans for another chapter like the "Degenerate Females" one after this arc is finished.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Chapter Warnings:None
> 
> ~Elizabeth

Miu's lips interlocked with mine, it was just for a brief moment but when she released the kiss, she still had the genuine smile on her blushing face, and I had to admit, she looked pretty damn cute. However as much as I would love to stay and gawk at her, I have other things to attend to...The motive...That would be shown today...Right...

I gave a sigh as I looked past Miu towards the building, I hadn't seen anyone come out yet, so hopefully no one saw...Now it's time to head over to the dining hall...

I looked at Miu who was still smiling at me...Like Maki I can't raise any suspicion..."Miu...Come to the dining hall in five minutes...Do not mention this to anyone and act like your natural perverted self around the others."

That may have sounded a little mean but I didn't know how else to explain it, Miu's smile dropped a little before she closed her eyes and nodded "O-Ok...A-Anything for my L-Lover..."

...This is going to go south somewhere down the line I just know it...I gave a quick thanks as I turned and started walking towards the dining room, I kept looking around to make sure no one had shown up yet...However my fears were for naught as I made it to the dining area just fine without problem...  
\------

...When I arrived in the dining area though, I had a problem...Sitting at the table with his feet propped up and his paws behind his head, Monokuma was looking up at the ceiling before he looked towards me "Oh, if it isn't everyone's resident playboy! What can I do for ya!?"

"...Junko..."

"Hey hey, call me Monokuma when I'm in this form! Otherwise I might not be able to control myself and I might reveal myself to everyone just so I can taste yo-"

"I have a question."

"...About what?"

"Miu...S-She is female...Right?"

"Miu...Miu...Miu...Oh! The cum dumpster! Yeah she's female...Why?"

"...Well...She has a dick..."

Monokuma was silent for a moment as he looked at me with his blank stare before putting his paw up to his mouth "The cum dumpster has a dick? Is this another Chihiro!?"

"...What does the Ultimate Pro-"

"Nah it's not, don't worry...While it's true that Miu may possess a penis and semen...I decided to include her as part of your little harem powers...Purely for the fact that you can't tell she has a penis...She has breasts as well so..."

"...In her actual life...Her non-manipulated one, did she-"

"What? Was she born a dude and have plastic surgery and breast implants? Was she born a chick who happened to have a penis attached later in life? Was it one of her experiments?"

"...I guess it doesn't matter...Not yet anyway..."

"Hahaha, it's not as exciting as you may think...But as for the altered memory I gave her...She simply believes nothing has ever happened and some chicks are just born with dicks...I figured that was the easiest memory to create..."

"I see...Well my ne-" Before I could finish, the door opened up as Kaito and Ryoma walked in, Kaito was still holding the back of his head while Ryoma had like last time, pulled his beanie down.

"O-Oh hey bro."

"Hey Kaito...How are you?"

"Ugh fine I guess...Head's still killing me though..."Kaito walked a few more steps until he saw Monokuma at the table, looking at us with intrigue "...You know suddenly I don't the urge to eat anymore."

"Ha! Does the sight of a ferocious bear make you that uneasy!? I'm glad you realize our immense power!"

"It's nothing like that, it's just because it's you...I'm leaving..."

"No way jose! Sorry can't let you do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because everyone has to be here!"

"What for?" Monokuma started to laugh which made my fists ball up...Here it was about to come...The motive...

"Well it's time for the first motive!"

"Motive?"

"PuPuPu...I'll explain more when the rest arrive..."I stood my ground as Kaito and Ryoma looked at each before walking over and grabbing a seat, while I crossed my arms and kept looking at Monokuma, an eternal staring contest...

Soon the others arrived one by one, Miu arrived exactly on time and was back to her old self, followed by Kirumi, Maki, Kyurekio, Kokichi, ect...Until finally the last person to arrive, Rantaro, came in.

Once we were all surrounding the table, Monokuma chuckled as he jumped up and landed on the table as he looked at all of us."Now then, you all have been for a few days and it's clear to me that the excitement I was looking for...Isn't going to manifest on it's own...I thought for sure that leaving this place would convince you to kill but I guess not...So, it's time to change that!"

I kept my arms folded and gripped the sleeves of my shirt as I walked up towards the table attracting the eyes of a few before I slammed my hand down on the side "Cut the bullshit Monokuma, explain what the first motive is already!"

"Motive?" Rantaro spoke up and I just nodded as all eyes had fallen on me.

"Yes motive...Your past two killing games had them...So out with it." I of course already knew the motive, however I wanted Monokuma to get to the point and not preach about despair.

"...Fine, impatient much are we?" Monokuma cleared his throat as he looked out towards the others "What Shuichi says is true, I have a motive in place to convince everyone here to kill..."

The room went silent as all eyes went back towards Monokuma, as he snickered.

"As this is the first motive I'll keep it simple...To run a large operation like this is not easy, keeping track of everyone...Detailing everyone's movements, making sure the purity of the school is somewhat held up...Even with my adorable cubs, it's almost impossible to do everything by myself..."

"..."

"Of course...This means I needed an ally, maybe a unknowing ally at first, but an ally who agreed to the deal given to them at the start of the game...An ally...Who has changed the game considerably...One of the sixteen students present...Is a traitor."

When the words rung out the mood became stiff, I could suddenly feel people's eyes darting about, some sweating, some doing nervous quicks, others giving awkward chuckles...Suddenly everybody was doubting each other.

"...The motive is simple...Commit a murder and find out who the traitor is...If you can then kill off this traitor...Who knows...Maybe the game will end? Only one way to find out." And with that, Monokuma vanished as everyone, who were all trusting each other moments ago...Suddenly, were having doubt creep into the mind.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I began to think about my next move, but that was interrupted when all of a sudden the table shook as Kokichi had jumped up onto it and looked at everyone "Well, this sure got fun fast! A traitor, how exciting! Who is it? Maybe it's Kaito? A space traitor! Or maybe it's Rantaro? Like maybe his ultimate is the Ultimate backstabber! Or maybe...It's our little detective Shuichi?"

The eyes flung back onto me as I stared at Kokichi as an evil grint appeared on his face, however before I had time to respond, several people got up to defend me.

"Hell no, no way Shuichi would betray us!"

"Y-Yeah! I agree!"

"He's...The least dangerous of the degenerates here..."

"Hmph...He's given us a lot of information I would think Monokuma would want to keep quiet about..." Kaito, Kaede, Tenko and surprisingly Ryoma all made a defense of me, while Kaito's and the girls were firm for the most part, Ryoma's was more of a cautious and reason outlook, which makes sense.

Kokichi looked at the four with his grin still in place "Is that right!?What if I had proof?"

I glared daggers at Kokichi, just what was he up to? "Proof? What kind of proof?"

"Settle down now Kaito, you should take a page out of Shuichi's book and stay calm! Funny enough thats apart of the evidence!" I raised an eyebrow as Kokichi pointed at Maki, making her glare daggers at him much more intimidating than mine "Remember when Shuichi went to the library to grab Maki? Well remember how it took longer than one might think, so long that I left to go check up on him!"

"..."

"It was during this time that Shuichi went a personality change of sorts, gone was the stuttering frail detective, replaced with a more confident one! Sure he kept the act up, but it was gone for the most part, especially in his explanations!"

"What are you getting at Kokichi?"

"God Kaito why are you so impatient? Anyway, I ran into Shuichi in the basement, and I noticed this quark rather quickly, he did pretty much threaten me after all!" I gave a sigh as kokichi spoke, he is indeed the only person to say anything about my personality with the mans nut in effect. "So...What if the reason Shuichi took so long was because he had a conversation with Monokuma, who told him to drop the act!?"

"...Kokichi...That's a rather flimsy piece of evidence..."

"Oh? Does the detective have something to say now?"

"I mean...It can be proven untrue rather quickly as long as we ask Maki." I turned towards Maki who kept her glare on Kokichi "Maki...Did I ever talk to Monokuma when I was with you?"

"...No..."

"Did Monokuma even show up when we were talking?"

"...No..."

"And Maki...The reason we took longer than expected was-"

"You guys were having fun together!" I looked back at kokichi who placed his hands behind his head as he tried to illicit a reaction...However I wasn't going to make it that easy...

"...No...I won't call investigating fun...Maki can answer this truthfully...Maki, was the reason we took so long wasn't because we were 'having fun together' but because we were investigating?" In a sense I'm not really lying.

"...Judging from your words and actions in the library...Yes that is indeed the reason..." Well wasn't the most convincing answer in the world but it will have to do I guess.

"Well Shuichi that response was a rather flimsy piece of evidence!" I gave a sigh again as I opened my mouth one more time.

"Fine then, then let me ask another questions...This time to you Kokichi."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Why did I find you in the girls restroom?" All eyes now turned on Kokichi as he clicked his tongue in annoyance, I have no solid proof of my innocence, so turning the tables is the best bet.

"Well...It seems you want to play that game...Lying won't get you very far! I wasn't' i-"

"Yes you were..."The one who spoke up was Maki who was still glaring daggers at Kokichi "I had left the library and went to the restroom to clean up when I saw you in the stall...I thought nothing of it and left..."

Kokichi stared at Maki for a few moments before laughing as he placed his arms behind his head once again "Oh seems like I was lying! Wow Maki, didn't expect you to say that much!"

"..."

"But alright maybe I was in the girls restroom! I was just simply investigating nothi-"

"Then you have the same chance of being the traitor as me."

"...What?"

"You were alone in the restroom, only slightly being found out by Maki but she didn't confront you...It wasn't until I heard you and found you myself...You had ample time to talk to Monokuma and form any kind of plan...Such as trying to form a coalition against me when the motive was announced..."

Kokichi was silent for a few more moments before a evil glint flashed in his eye before his ever present smile came back "Well guess I can't dispute that."

Everyone tensed up but didn't say anything as they looked back and forth between me and Shuichi...Ugh...It's not how I wanted things to go but I guess this works for now...I better have someone keep an eye on Kokichi, I don't want him causing any trouble or worse, being killed himself "In any case...With the motive being presented, we have even more of a reason to investigate and find a way out."

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement but I wasn't totally convinced they all bought into it...Ah well I guess...Though the mood was tense, we all sat down and began eating breakfast, barely any words being spoken...Soon everyone finished up and the only ones left in the kitchen were Kirumi, Kaede and myself.

I had actually finished early but I was waiting to see who would be the last ones here, I needed to form a plan. Once I saw who I was working with, I smiled as I got up and walked over towards Kirumi who was busy stacking all the plates onto each other "Kirumi."

"Hm? Oh Shuichi, how may I be of service?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Certainly."

"I need you to follow Kokichi and make sure he doesn't do anything, such as causing trouble or...Attempting to murder...Also make sure he isn't killed himself...Record everything you see and report back to me in the dining room at dinner time."

"Understood...What about my other duties?"

"I'll have them taken care of...Also make sure no one sees you, this is a secret mission."

Kirumi lifted her dress and did a bow "Understood, I shall head out immediately."

"Thanks." I gave a smile and a pat on the shoulder as Kirumi walked past me and left the room, leaving just me and Kaede, who was just finishing up her breakfast "Kaede."

"Huh? Yeah Shuichi?"

"Wash the dishes and clean up this room if you don't mind."

"Sure, anything you want!" She gave a sweet smile which made me heart sink some but I ignored it, the Mans Nut may be in effect still but thankfully it weakend some thanks to Miu.

Once I had that part done, I began to work my brain over what else I need done...With Kokichi monitored, Rantaro might be the next one to watch over...And as much as I hate to admit it, but Kaito as well, purely because of the note...Speaking of I need to follow up that note and see who was trying to get in contact with Kaito.

I closed my eyes as I thought when something else came to mind...The Escape Game from last night...I need to investigate it more as well, some clues might be present in the room right before the tunnel...I didn't real check last night so now would be a good time.

I nodded as I turned and left the dining room as I tried to keep my thoughts of the motive pushed to the side.  
\------

As I walked towards the death game, I kept glancing around to make sure no one was following me, while I saw a few of the others, other than a simple wave or small talk, they didn't pry into what I was doing...

Rantaro, Kaito,Kokichi, Kirumi and surprisingly Gonta were the only ones I didn't see anywhere, while Kaito said he was returning to his room and Kirumi was following Kokichi to wherever he was, I had no explanation for Rantaro and Gonta.

I pushed these thoughts to the side however as I eventually entered the room with the manhole, the entrance to the escape game. However when I entered, I saw something that wasn't present the night before. "A...Rope?"

Laying beside the closed manhole was a bundle of rope, still in it's packaging, I looked around but didn't see anybody in here. I raised an eyebrow as I walked over towards the rope and picked it up and inspected it, when I rolled it over, another thing caught my eye...The producer of the the rope "Towa Construction..."

Another Towa connection, and a much more obvious clue than the pipe...Although the pipe was busted out of nowhere, and with me in the vincicity...What is Junko trying to lead me towards?...Suppose I could always ask...

I looked around and after confirming I was indeed alone I screamed out for Monokuma, and after a few seconds, he appeared. "You rang?"

"I have a question..."

"PuPuPu it's always questions with you...Huh...?" Monokuma looked at the rope in my hand as his expression changed as he started walking backwards "S-So...That's what you're into? I-I mean I wasn't prepared! I-I mean you called for Mo-"

"This rope was made by Towa Construction...Just like the metal band for the pipe...Why are you leaving me clues like this in such obvious settings?" Monokuma dropped the act as stared at me laughing a bit.

"PuPuPu I wonder...? I guess I have to answer but...Look at it this way...They are one of two things...Red Herrings to throw you off the scent and make the game more enjoyable or...Actual clues to lead you to the truth...Whatever direction you follow is up to you, I placed the clues around for you to deduce and form your conclusion...Who knows...Guess right, and you might find the way out!"

"I see...Yes that makes sense, as much as I hate to admit it...Another question then..."

"Ask away."

"This has been bugging me but I haven't asked because I figured I wouldn't get a response but...The motive made me reconsider this."

"Huh?"

"The traitor...It could be me as you said...Or not...In the sense of the motive I am indeed the traitor but...To keep watch over us like this...Are you...One of the students?"

"You already know who I am, what a-"

"Junko Enoshima died...Yet I can't deny she's alive somehow...I just want to know if one of the students here is actually you? Like they're pretending to be you?" Monokuma was silent for a moment as he seemed to process the words before he sighed.

"...It would make no sense for me to be a student and risk being killed...So no I'm not one of the sixteen among you, I am Junko Enoshima in the flesh..."

"Then-"

"At Last...At Long Last..."

"...Huh?"

"You want to know how I'm alive? Use those words as guidance...You may find the answer...Or not...Weather or not this is a red herring...Who knows?"

"At Last At Long Last?...Some clue..."

"Hehe, well it's still a clue nonetheless..."

"Fine then, now my-"

"Sorry to cut you off Shuichi, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to take a little nap...For protections sake."

"...What do-AGH!" Those were the last words I muttered out before a hard object hit me over the back of the head, knocking me out cold.  
\------

...

...

..."Huh?"

My eyes fluttered open as the world around me began to come into view, it was dark and damp...I could feel droplets of water on my uniform and my hair was wet, It took a few moments but soon my eyes adjusted to the place where I was at...

"The sewer?" The room I was coming towards was where I was currently stationed, the manhole was covered so the only source of light were the lanterns on the walls, I tried to move around but immediately noticed I was tied up...Damn...It looked the same rope I was holding...

"Oh, is Shuichi Darling awake?" My eyes turned towards the sound of the voice as my expression hardened,sitting on a rolling chair in the middle of the room was Junko as she looked at me with a mix of disgust and lust "Glad to see your safe~"

"What the hell did you do?"

"Hahahaha! I saved you and that's how you thank me?"

"Saved me?"

"You were about to be killed, so I knocked you out and hid you down here..."

"K-Killed?"

"Yep, looks like one your classmates thought you were the easiest to take out so they stalked you all the way to the room above...Of course I was watching them the entire time, once they took out the knife and began walking over is when I cut our conversation sort and knocked you out..."

"Why though? Taking me out would help you the most."

"Maybe but...It's just too fun really! I never expected someone with so much knowledge to get into my killing game! So while killing you would make the killing game a success, keeping you around...Seeing your deductions, seeing you find stuff out...Feeling the threat of my game collapsing under me, oh...So much despair...I love it!~"

Junko hugged herself as she blushed and spun around in the chair as I watched with annoyance..."Then why tie me up?"

"So you can't escape of course~ The one trying to kill you is still on the loose you know~"

"I need to get to the library..."

"Oh yeah, that little meeting huh? Thing is, the one who wanted to meet the purple eggplant is also the one trying to kill you...I can't read minds, but it seems he was going as if he was recruiting someone to assist in killing you should the first attack failed...Which it did of course thanks to me..."

"But why would Kaito-"

"What? Be upset at missing the note? Who knows, maybe he was willing to have you killed as well..." ...The thought did occur but...Ugh...There are just too many unknowns..."Anyway~ We're all alone Shuichi darling~"

"...So what?"

"So~ Lets have some fun." Junko winked at me as she got up and seductively walked towards me, and while I hated her with all my guts...I had to admit that she seemed the most professional out of all the girls when it came to this stuff...And all she was doing was walking...

"Tch, why?"

"Hehe, I've seen you with the other girls Shuichi, giving each of them a fetish for you to enjoy whenever~"

"Huh?"

"I mean it's obvious really...Kaede for your hairy kink, Kirumi for your lactation kink, Tenko and Himiko for your anal and lesbian kink, Maki for her foot kink, hell even Miu for her futa kink! It's every mans dream!"

"T-Thats not-"

"It's not what? Intended? Maybe but you can't deny the cards aligned perfectly...That still leaves a few though...Oh how about for Angie you have a pissing kink? I'm sure something in her fucked up religion has that! And for Tsumugi you can have her cosplay as your fav anime character and fuck them like you always wanted! Hell why not mix and match! Like Have Miu fuck Tenko while she eats out Tenko who is blowing you at the same time, a perfect four way!"

Junko kept listing off certain things I could do as I gritted my teeth...I couldn't say anything because I had brought this upon myself.

"For me however~ I want something to remember you by~"

"Remember me by?"

Junko grew a wide smile as she got on her knees and clutched my face with her cold hand as the tip of her fingernails pierced into my skin "I want your baby~"

"Baby?..."Miu also said something along the same lines, but it was more so because of how she was manipulated and of course it could never happen but...With Junko, I'm feeling a much more ominous feeling.

"Yep, a baby! For when you either die or win the killing game, I want something to remember you by! Yes, a baby with your smarts and my despair! Oh~ I can just imagine how joyful it would be if he were to kill me, my own child killing me, such despair~"

I listened to her ramble on as I struggled to get loose but I couldn't.

"Oh what's wrong? Can't get out? Well no problem...All you have to do...Is ask me to let you go free, that's all you have to do~"

"...!" Thats true, thats all I have to ask but...Damn it! T-The words won't come out, but why? It's a simple order! It shouldn't be to hard but everytime I open my mouth nothing comes out.

"Oh~? You can't speak, it's not because you're enjoying being tied up with a sexy teenage girl getting on top of you, is it?" Enjoying this? No I can't be...I-It has to be the Nut...Damn it...

"You have until the count of five, if you can't say anything by five well...We're going to make a baby...Five..." All I have to do is tell her to get off, thats all...

"Four..." I just have to open my mouth and speak the words...I can open my mouth but...

"Three..."The words won't come out, but why!?"

"Two..." Not good...I can say everything else so why can't I simply give a order?"

"One..."D-Damn it...This isn-

"Zero..."  
\------

The target was simple...The target was the one behind everything...The one controlling this game by giving false information...The one true enemy...Shuichi Saihara...

That's what he knew...That's what all the evidence pointed to...From the overabundance of information he knew to the calculations to how he was always leading everyone...No one else could be behind this...

This is what the information presented revealed...And that was further strengthened by the so called motive...He already knew who the traitor was, and the way Shuichi tried to make Kokichi the enemy only reinforced that...So he knew his target...If he killed Shuichi, then he could save everyone and resume his adventure...

He arrived late to breakfast because he was preparing a plan to kill Shuichi, but he had to scrap those plans when the motive came into play because he needed to take Shuichi out before anyone else was killed...He knew as much...

So he finished Breakfast early and quickly got to his room and grabbed the knife before running back, thankfully Shuichi was one of the last people to leave so he didn't miss his chance, and as soon as he left, he began following.

It was a straight path, Shuichi knew where he was going, most likely to talk to Monokuma and form another plan, that's what everything pointed to. He followed, avoiding everybody until finally he saw Shuichi go into a building behind the school, what was that place? No one ever went their so...It had to be a hideout for Shuichi.

He kept watch over his surroundings until finally he was at the door, and he could hear two voices...Shuichi...And Monokuma...His assessment was right on the money. He listened in on the door and could make out some of the words.

"The traitor...Me..." That was Shuichi...So he was admitting it...

"You already...Who I..." Monokuma...So Shuichi knows who Monokuma is...Not surprising...This was only reinforcing things...

"At Last...Last..." Again Monokuma...What was he talking about? Soon Shuichi repeated the words and he started to think...It must have been a plan...At last?...They must finally have a reason to make everybody kill...That's it!...The time is now!

He pulled the knife he had out and after breathing in and out a few times, he opened the door and ran forward but...Nobody...The room was empty, both Monokuma and Shuichi were missing...What?

He searched all around the room, from over the ledge to the grass to even trying to lift the manhole but nothing, he couldn't find them...What the hell? Where did they go?

Suddenly he heard a sound and turned around as he thrusted his knife forward, but no one was their "What-AGH!"

A pain came over him as his vision faded as dropped the knife and fell down, a small figure behind him laughing.

"Hehehe, if anyone is going to kill Shuichi, it's me! So...I need you to not interfere..."  
\------

Junko counted to zero as she smiled and started to move in, but for a second, just a split second she stopped as her smile grew bigger "I see~"

"W-What?"

"Oh nothing...You can worry about it after we're done~"

"W-What do yo-MPMH!"I was cut off as Junko locked her lips with mine, and I could feel it...Her cold lips, no warmth, no love...Nothing but coldness...Her hands were cold, her lips were cold, the body now pressing up against him was cold...Everything...Was cold...

After a few moments Junko pulled back and looked at me with a smirk as I responded with a glare "Wow, your lips are really soft~"

"And yours are as cold as death..."

"Aw, you're making me blush~" Junko put on a fake expression as she moved her hand down and rubbed it over my crotch, making me tense up "Hehe, I bet you want these cold lips all over you, don't you~?"

"..."I didn't say anything...Or rather I couldn't say anything...I didn't want to admit it...I didn't want to hear myself say it...I couldn't let my ears hear myself say that I was curious...

I bit my lip hard enough that blood ran down it, causing Junko to lean forward and lick the blood off, leaving behind a shivering wet spot...She chuckled as she moved her hands and started to unzip my pants, the coldness reverberating through my pants...

I bit my lip even harder causing even more blood to seep out and down my chin as I looked at her, making her laugh "Haha, what? You can't deny you're going to en-..."

Junko stopped talking as her lustful look went deadpanned as she removed her hand and stood up and stared down at me "You're a lucky son of a bitch..."

I gave a curious expression as she sliced off the ropes around me as she turned to leave as I watched her from behind.

"Be sure to entertain me...And don't lose the game so early...Tch, damn brats..." Junko muttered the last part as she kept walking forward into the shadows...I sat there with my eyes trained on where she vanished, wondering just what the hell she was talking about when...

Ding Ding Ding Ding...

The intercom? No tv's were present but I could still hear it quite clearly..."PuPuPu It seems the game has finally started!"

Started?

"PuPuPu A Body has been discovered!" In that moment...Time seemed to have stopped...I opened my mouth to gasp but nothing came out...Just like when Junko asked me a question earlier I couldn't answer...But it was different this time...This time...it was because of fear...Not curiosity...

"Now then, everyone please report to the Library." The Library...? Huh!?

Thoughts of the called I found flashed through my head along with one person..."Kaito!"

I screamed as I pushed myself up and ran towards the ladder and quickly grabbed hold and ran up it but was stopped at the top as the manhole was still on it.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed as my emotions got the best of me as I balanced myself as I used both of my hands to push the manhole up and to the side, allowing me to escape.

Once I was out I began running...And didn't stop running...Everything flashed in my mind...The Library...The bookcase...The Note...Kaito...I clenched my fists as I ran...And ran...until I felt like I was going to pass out but I didn't stop...I just kept running until finally I reached the bottom floor.

Despite my heavy panting I ran towards the Library and was stopped by a figure on the outside "...Kaede!?"

Kaede turned towards with a horrified expression "S-Shuichi! I-It's awful! I-I got done cleaning and came down here with Ryoma to see if we could find some music sheets so I could play some music when he worked out b-but...T-The L-Library...K-Knife...A-And...A-And..."

Kaede started breathing hard as I rushed over and pulled into a hug as I felt tears come out of her face before I slowly lifted her up "Kaede breath...What happened?"

"I-It's awful...W-We walked in...A-And saw...K-Kaito..." My eyes went wide as I gripped her shoulders before letting go.

"Stay here." Kaede nodded as I walked past her and into the library...And as soon as I did, the smell of blood entered my nose...A smell that wasn't uncommon to me but...I shook my head as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath...

When I opened them, I saw blood splattered in a corner with Kaito standing up looking down. He turned towards me with a dead look "B-Bro..."

"Kaito!" I ran over to him but stopped halfway as I saw the blood on him "W-What happened?"

"I...I-I don't know...I-I came into the Library and h-he...Fell down on me from above..."

"...! He?!"

Kaito didn't say anymore as I gulped and walked towards him, and looked at the corner.

My hands gripped hard as my eyes landed on the victim...On the ground...A knife sticking out from his stomach...While a large gash was also on the top of his head...

Rantaro Amami...The Unknown Ultimate...Was dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might take a bit as it will involve both the investigation and trial for anyone not here for the story, apologies.


	9. Update September 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hey Guys~ It's Elizabeth, I hope everyone is doing well~ Just wanted to give a little update, the latest chapter is taking a bit longer because It's the investigation/trial all rolled into one so it's going to be rather long and story based. Of course for everyone who is only here for the porn, the chapter that officially begins the second arc will be more like the Tenko/Himiko chapter!

I hope everyone is alright with it taking a bit longer, I know I haven't been updating as much recently which I apologize for. If anyone wants I can upload the investigation/trial separately but I figured most will want it to be just one chapter.

Anyway, I also want to announce I'm going to be going over the past chapters and fixing them up...I'm not rewriting them completely or anything, I'm just going over them and fixing spelling errors, misplaced words, also clean up some wording at some places and maybe add a bit more fluff dialogue(Though nothing that would change the story, just a few extra lines.) I hope to have this completely done in about a week or two!

The new chapter should be up at the end of the month or the start of next month, I again apologize to everyone and I'm happy to answer any question anyone might have!

~Elizabeth


	10. Excellent News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excellent News on a pretty exciting update!

Hey guys, how are you all? I know I posted a update about a week ago and I want to start this off by saying this is not a update to say that the story is cancelled or something...This is actually a rather good update and it might explain further why it's been a bit since I uploaded.

I've always loved this story and always wanted to expand on parts or maybe take some different routes but I was never able to do that unfortunately...However that has now changed…

I have been working closely with my cousin to work on a project...My own VN actually! The reason this is exciting is because it's not just any other VN...It's a VN of this story!

Yes me and my cousin are making this story into a VN! The exciting thing is the VN will(hopefully) progress enough to where it has a ton to offer! So far the VN covers Chapter 1...However...The VN also has branching pathways so you can explore how this story would have gone another way...Such as…

What if Shuichi stayed in the locker and didn't meet Kaede?

What if Kaede and Shuichi didn't go to the gym?

What if Shuichi didn't accept Monokuma's offer?

Plus many many more once I have time to start writing them out! Many of the branching paths so far don't have much to them yet, they're more of a preview of what they will eventually become…

Now I also want to state this game is far from finished, however the first Alpha release is ready as I mentioned it covers Chapter 1 plus a few extra stuff. You will most likely find many things off and the like, but that is to be expected as we still have to do a ton of sprite editing, add sound effects, ect...However I wanted to go ahead and share this with you all because you all have been so supportive of this story so far that I feel like you guys can offer the most constructive criticism.

Also I am working with a few different artists to draw some of the scenes from the story, such as Maki's footplay to the Tenko/Himiko three-way so another thing to look forward to!

Finally I want to end this off with a few notes….

The main story will continue to be updated so no worries

The main story might mention the VN in the Authors Notes, but it won't ever release updates(Other than this one)

The game is 100% free obviously

And finally I guess the biggest one...And one I'm afraid to do a bit...Because this game does take alot of time to work on, it would be amazing if you guys wanted to donate or something...I have a pateron and the only price is one dollar and that's it...One dollar donations will get you everything from getting releases a week early to talking directly with me about what I can do better to not only improve the game but maybe my fanficitons in general.

I know a lot of people may scoff at that but as I said it's just one dollar and again you don't have to donate, in fact I encourage you to donate to charities and the such instead of me.

I'll end this off with the links(FFN users please go to this story on AO3 for them since FFN doesn't allow them)

Thank you all for being amazingly supportive with this story and I hope to see you all in about 2 weeks when the next chapter drops!

Love yall~

~Elizabeth

Pateron: https://www.patreon.com/Sexyprincesswriter

LN Download: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1L4w2PcypEsMWsg1D3rKQVq0XZFA7yMOn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Too short? Apologies but I wanted to push through the early prologue to get to the good stuff! Expect the next chapter out in the next few days! Also you may have noticed quite a bit of changes here. First is that Shuichi didn't lose his memory, and that Hope's Peak is a real school. Also I'm going to make Shuichi more of a confident badass, like he's still going to be his likeable self, but I think in a situation like this, he would try to be confident and stand up to Monokuma to protect everyone else.
> 
> Honestly, I didn't like V3's ending, so I'm making a few changes. I hope you all don't mind! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave criticism!


End file.
